Ever After
by EMiH
Summary: A feudal Japan fairytale Kagome Higurashi, a servant to the Lady of the Western Lands meets a boy in the gardens, which happens to be Inuyasha, the Prince of the Western Lands, of her home. NEW UPDATE! CHAPTER 12!
1. The New Family

A/N: Konnichiwa everyone! As you can see, I'm starting a new story. I just watched the movie Ever After, and its one of my all time favorite movies. I thought that this would be a perfect story for Inuyasha, si I sat down and started writing. So far, I'm doing well. Ok, just to tell you right now, not too much is going on in these chappies, so please don't judge my story by the first couple chapters; they're mainly introducing the story. When Inuyasha gets involved, it'll get much better, I promise; and you all are going to love it!!! It's kinda like a Cinderella tale, only more like Ever After, and Inuyasha style! *hehe* So, I'll go ahead and stop typing this thing and let you read my story. Don't forget to review when you're done!  
  
I do not own any InuYasha members, so you can't sue me!!! *hehe* No really, I don't. Give all of the credit to Rumiko Takahashi, the very talented writer who came up with the series. (Duh, you should all know that, stupid me!) I just merely use the outstanding characters for entertainment! Enjoy!!  
  
Prologue  
  
"My dear child, come and sit as I tell you a story about a feudal Japan fairytale." An old woman, appearing to be in her late fifties, was sitting patiently in a rocking chair, gazing happily into the silent, snow- covered world of present day Tokyo. Her aged eyes watched as each detailed snowflake fluttered to the glittering earth. A young child slowly walked to the old woman, carrying two cups of steaming tea. The small wisps of steam rose into the cool air, dancing as it did.  
  
"Grandma, do tell me a story? Tell me one of romance and love, where the couple lives happily ever after!" She carefully handed the woman a cup, and climbed into her lap, quietly blowing on the hot liquid. She snuggled into the warmth of her Grandmother, and took a small sip of her tea. She stuck out her tongue in response to the hot liquid. "Ouch! Hot..... hot....." The woman chuckled, "My dear Kaiya, do you ever learn? Now, sit quietly and I will tell you a story. Aye, this one is a tale of romance, and trust. I find that you will enjoy it very much." The woman began rocking back and forth in the chair, holding Kaiya closely in her lap.  
  
"It all begins, as all fairytales do, once upon a time."  
  
Chapter 1: The New Family  
  
Once upon a time, when demons and other such creatures still roamed about in the era, when Lords and Ladies still ruled the Eastern and Western Lands, when their sons and daughters would wed to reign over the throne, a single family captures our attention as the tale of love, of true, fairytale love is expressed between a young couple.  
  
"Kagome! Lady Kagome! Your father wishes to speak to you! Now where has that young child gone off to?" An old woman was wandering through the many corridors her Lord's house had to offer. She was in pursuit of finding his daughter; however, lately she has been running off and dreaming in her own little world, paying no heed to her family's businesses.  
  
"That little girl is seriously going to get in trouble. Lady Kagome!" She hollered at the top of her lungs as a young girl burst through a pair of doors, rushing into the hallway, and colliding with the woman. Following quickly behind was a childhood friend, one she would spend a lot of time with. He crashed into her as well, dropping to the ground.  
  
"Lady Kagome, where have you been? And what have you been doing?" She slowly stood and gazed in disgust at the girl, watching as water dripped to the ground. "Ah, granny Kaede! Uh, well..... Koga and I were just bathing the dog, and we kinda fell in with him." She giggled and placed her hand upon her head, feeling some of the sudsy soap they had used to try and bathe the dog. "Hehe, I guess he didn't like it too much." She smiled brightly and turned around, gazing at Koga as he tried to stand. The water beneath his feet really wasn't aiding him. "Need help?" Kagome reached her hand in front of his face, trying to assist him. "Peh, I don't need a girls' help just to stand up! I can do it fine on my own tha..... Eahh!" He slipped back to the ground, landing hard on his butt. His tail swished around as he gave it one more try; however, he just ended up with the same results.  
  
"Ok, I've watched you fall enough. Let me help." Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up and away from the puddle of water their clothes had created. He just stood there and growled, giving his little 'pouting' look. "I could've done it by myself ya know." "Sure didn't look like it to me. Just face it, if you didn't have us girls around to help, you'd be in the dumps." "I don't need you girls to help me! I'm quite fine, so just leave me alone!" He swiftly turned around and began to stomp away when he suddenly heard the annoying sound of a girl's giggling. "What's so funny? You know something, you laugh too much. You need a sock in your mouth." He turned once more and faced her, gazing in confusion as she laughed. "If this is another one of your contests, you win. I don't feel like playing girlie games right now." His eye slowly began to twitch as she continued giggling. "Did a single word I just say sink into that rock-hard skull of yours?" "Maybe, but I think..... our dog's teeth sank into..... into your pants!" She dropped to the ground and burst into a storm of laughter.  
  
Koga quickly turned around and raced for a mirror that was only feet away. When he reached the shiny glass, he stood before it and turned his lower half of his body, almost afraid to look. When he saw the fact that the dog had decided to make a lunch out of the backside of his pants, his face turned red like a tomato. "Nice undies Koga!" Kagome continued laughing until she could barely breathe. She watched as he placed his hand back there, quickly dashing off for his home. "Next time, you should wear green! Red with a blue circle doesn't suit you!" She continued laughing as Kaede placed her hand upon Kagome's shoulder. "Ok young lady, you've had enough laughing to last you a week! We must go and see what your father wants. He said it was very urgent, and he wants to see you right away. Also, you must change those hideous clothes. It seems that 'bath' has improperly cleaned your clothes, so now they are filthy. Hurry child, you know your father is an impatient man!" "B-but granny Kaede, I wanna go outside and play with Koga some more! We were having fun." "I can guarantee no fun for a while if you don't follow his orders!" She gave a sharp, yet gentle glare towards the child. "Yes granny Kaede."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My Lady, has my daughter returned yet? I wish to see her urgently as I have guests for her to meet." "Lord Seiko, your daughter, Lady Kagome has returned. She is awaiting your approval to enter." The tall lady signaled for the young girl to come in as her father gave her permission. However, she was too busy messing around with Koga again to even notice what was going on.  
  
"Heh, I bet you can't nail me with that!" Kagome chuckled as Koga raced past her, holding several berries in his hands. "Care to wager on that?" An evil smile spread across his face one of the berries left his hand, heading directly for Kagome. She easily ducked it and smiled. What she didn't know was that a whole line of berries was getting fired at her. She stood there and covered her head as the blue juice splattered all over her fresh, clean kimono. Her eyes widened at the colors covering her clothes. "Ooo, granny Kaede is going to throw a fit if she see's this! You better hope she isn't around!" "B-b-b-but you j-just told m-me to!" "I was only playing, I didn't mean it! Sheesh, why would I when I'm-" Her voice was cut off by the same lady who was visiting with her father. "Lady Kagome, the Lord wishes to see you...... now." Her eyes gazed in shock at the color that covered her kimono. "Hehehe, uh...... I had an accident while picking berries!" She rushed swiftly into the room, leaving behind the confused lady.  
  
"F-father? *Her eyes gazed at the noble man in the chair. Standing around him were three other women, people she didn't know. "You wished to see me?" The man turned around and sighed at the sight of his daughter. "Dear Kagome, I wish for you to meet these people. These people you must get to know, and know well, for she will be your new mother."  
  
Her eyes gazed at them at first, and when he mentioned new mother, she wanted to scream. "Are you trying to replace mother?" "No my child! Of course not; I would never do such a thing. It's just, we need a lady around the house to help keep things in line; and you could use some friends that aren't rough little boys." She lowered her head and felt the need to cry, but she wouldn't disappoint her father in front of her new stepmother. "Now Kagome, I would like for you to meet your stepmother, Lady Saio and her two daughters, Kikyo and Sango." Kagome slowly lifted her head and watched as the women turned around, showing their faces. Her eyes widened when one of the girls seemed to look just like her.  
  
"Hello my dear child, I am Lady Saio, and these are my daughters. I am hoping that you three will get along great, and maybe learn a few things." Both of the children bowed their heads and said hello. Kagome replied with the same actions, only she didn't bow. She was too shocked that one of the girls was nearly her mirror image. "Now Kagome, why don't you take the girls and show them your bedroom? I imagine they will be very interested in some of the things you carry."  
  
She slowly turned around and signaled for them to come. "Please, come this way and I will show you." She, along with Sango by her side and Kikyo trailing behind exited the room.  
  
"Lady Saio, do you think they will get along ok?" The lovely woman walked over to Lord Seiko and placed her hands upon his shoulders, slightly giving him a massage. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Kagome, do you like it here in this area?" Sango was doing her best to converse, but couldn't think of much to say. She wanted to befriend Kagome right away. On the other hand, Kikyo wasn't too sure about this girl, and was already becoming enemies.  
  
"I suppose. It's very lovely during the summer. However, you need to watch out for the demons, cause that's when they like to come out. That's why Father is teaching me how to wield a bow and arrow so I can protect myself. Do you know any skills to defend you in this era?" Sango smiled brightly and clapped her hands. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do. Back at my home, before my father and brother died, he had taught me how to use a boomerang to slay any demon or beast that attacks." Kagome listened, but the only part she really caught was 'before my father and brother died.' "Your father died?" "Uh, yes. Both he and my brother were slain by a horde of demons. Mother, Kikyo, and I were off in the village, doing some shopping. When we returned home, our lives were devastated." "What was your brother's name?" Sango felt tears come to her eyes as she tried to choke out the name. "H-his name was Kohaku. He was a very good child, and lost his life at a young age." "I'm sorry." "Oh, don't worry about it. Let's just forget I said anything and continue our tour! This place is very beautiful, and I can't wait to see your room!"  
  
Kagome smiled and giggled, watching the happy look on Sango's face. 'I suppose befriending them won't be so hard. Sango seems like a wonderful person. But...... Kikyo, I'm not too sure about her.' She slowly glanced over her shoulder and gazed at the other child. 'She doesn't seem pure and gentle like Sango. Her eyes seem full of hatred and anger, like she's been hurt before.'  
  
She came to a halt before a large door that was very detailed and high in color. The door's handles were of the finest brass, and had a small dragon engraved in each handle. "This is my room. Behold......" She placed her hands on the doors and gave a push, making grunting noises as she did. ".....my sanctuary!" She spread her arms wide and displayed her room. It was indeed a room fit for a queen. Her bed was dressed in some of the finest silks, and on every table there was a bouquet of some of the rarest flowers in feudal Japan. Sango's eyes widened as she gazed in awe at the stunning sight. "This is truly a room any girl would desire. Is our rooms as nice?" "Hehe, sure are. Your bedrooms are only a few doors from mine. We can wake up in the middle of the night and sneak to each others rooms and talk all night!" Kagome laughed as Sango continued to explore the room. "Now that sounds like fun." Kikyo just stood in the background, scowling as her sister acted like a fool in front of these people. 'Heh, who cares. They are fools just as much as she is.'  
  
"Hey Sango? Do you like to where satin kimonos?" Kagome reached into her closet and pulled out a dazzling kimono. The white was so clean and fine that it shimmered as if it were silver. "Do I ever! Let me try one on?!" She placed her hands in a praying position and stood before Kagome, her eyes pleading to try on the kimono. "Of course. You're my sister, so we've gotta get used to sharing clothes! Hehe!" She giggled happily as she handed the kimono to Sango. "Isn't this a fine piece of work. I'll enjoy putting this on!" Sango raced to the dressing room and shut the door. "Tell me how it looks when I come out! And be honest!" Before she could finish speaking, she had already begun to undress.  
  
Kikyo watched in disgust as Sango's and Kagome's laughter filled the room. 'Vile I tell you, it's just so vile.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Evening:  
  
"Lady Saio, are you enjoying your stay with us? I hope we have made the atmosphere to your likings." Lord Seiko gave his charming smile as he slowly lifted his chopsticks, preparing to eat his meal. "I had my cooks prepare for us tonight your favorite meal. I hope you've noticed?" Lady Saio smiled as she finished chewing her first bite. "How could I not notice such fine food? And yes, I am enjoying my stay very much, aren't we girls?" She turned and faced both daughters, watching as Sango giggled and as Kikyo only scowled hatefully. "They seem to be relishing their stay as well."  
  
"Miss Saio, are you going to be staying with us?" Kagome asked very politely as she dabbed her face with her napkin. The one rule in the house that her father said they must obey was their table manners. He said he wouldn't mind if they devastated any other rule, but breaking that one would result in severe punishment. Lady Saio glanced towards Kagome and smiled brightly. "Of course we are. Why your father and I are planning to marry. Very soon we will become part of this family."  
  
Sitting across from Lady Saio was Kikyo, who didn't seem to be very happy at that moment. In fact, she was trying desperately not to tell at her mother for displaying such kind acts. She hated to see so much laughter and happiness. If she wasn't happy, she wouldn't allow others to be. As her mother talked about becoming their family, that pushed it. She jumped to her feet and slightly pushed the table, knocking down a few of the glasses resting on the tabletop.  
  
"Mother! How could you forget our home so quickly?! How could you act so happy as to staying in this horrid place? You know very well as I do that this place is nothing compared to our old home. The people here are so vile and loathsome; it makes me ill just standing around them. I don't see how you could possibly live in a place like this. It's a living hell if you ask me." "Kikyo! How dare you use your mouth in such a way, especially in the presence of other people! It shames me to call you my daughter after hearing you talk such trash. I forbid you to talk in such a way again. Now, apologize to Lord Seiko, and after, I shall see you in your chambers." She growled angrily as her mother glared at her. "Why would I apologize to a beastly man such as himself?" After pointing to him, she turned her body and thundered away, mumbling several words underneath her breath.  
  
Lady Saio leaned back and sighed, quickly apologizing for her daughters actions. "I'm very sorry for her actions. It's just that she wasn't ready for such a big change in her life. Moving away from her friends really impacted her greatly. I ask for your forgiveness." "There's no need to apologize. I understand very well on what's going on in her heart. Leaving behind everything she once new and starting over isn't easy for anyone, no matter who they are."  
  
Kagome and Sango both gazed in shock at what had just occurred. Their eyes blinked several times as they tried to absorb the moment shared between Kikyo and Lord Seiko. "Is she always so.....so..... oh I don't know what word to use." "You mean stubborn and hard headed? Yes, very much. She's pretty angry right now at Mother for making her move, but she'll get over it. Besides, when she's back to her normal self, you're gonna wish she was back in this state cause she can really be a pain in the butt and a total snob." Sango rolled her shoulders back as she began to stand. "Thank you Lord Seiko for the wonderful meal." "You're welcome my child. And please, call me father." Her cheeks slightly blushed, "Yes Lo..... yes father." Her and Kagome quickly exited the hall as they left the two behind.  
  
"Now that was something you don't see everyday. No one has spoken to my father in such manners since.... I don't know when?" "Kikyo's got guts, but that always leads to her being a total jerk." "Oh well, we'll just have to let Koga handle her." "Koga?" "Yes, Koga! He's my best friend; you'll love him! I'll let you meet him tomorrow! You two will get along great! Now, let's go to my room and watch the sunset! You get the best view from there, and the sight is breath-taking!" She carefully gripped Sango by the wrist and took a large step forward. She then let go and smirked, "I'll race ya?!" "You're on!" They both stood evenly side by side behind a line of wood in the floor. "On my count! Ready, set, GO!" They both took off running at full speed towards Kagome's room. They were both smiling happily and laughing as they stayed in line with each other, hardly moving ahead one another.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So, did you like it so far- even though not much went on. ^_^;; Like I said, I promise it'll get much better. But I do have to say that the moment with Kagome and Koga was adorable! ^_^ Anyway, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review after you're done reading this little thingy.  
  
Incase you were wondering, the next chapter is called, "The Hate from Love." It's pretty sad, so I'm letting you know that right now. But, you'll hopefully like it!  
  
When you review, if you want me to e-mail you when I update the next chapter, just leave me your e-mail address at the bottom, and I'll do that. Same with each of my stories. Some people like to be notified when a chapter is updated, and I don't mind doing that. Ja ne!  
  
Have a safe and wonderful summer break! ^_~ 


	2. The Hate from Love

A/N: It's me again! You're probably wondering how in the world I was able to update two chapters within the same day, and probably the same hour. I was up late last night until the light of day, so I'm kinda tired right now. ^_^;; Thank goodness we have no school!  
  
I really hope you guys are going to like this story. If it goes the way I plan, it should be pretty good. Like I said, please don't judge it by the first two chapters. It'll get more interesting later on. Anyway, I'm telling you now it is sad; so if you are a person who cries very easily, you may want to have a tissue on hand. This chapter has drama, definitely. When you're finished reading it, don't forget to review! You know I love 'em! Now sit back and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: The Hate from Love  
  
Several days later, after the new guests had settled peacefully into their new homes, or at least tried to, things were starting to look for the better. However, Kagome wasn't too happy that her father had to leave once more.  
  
"Father! You can't just abandon us when we need you most! You're always leaving on these stupid business things. Why can't for once you just stay here and not leave our sides?" Kagome was now in tears as she grabbed her father's kimono, doing her best to keep him from leaving. "My dear child, I'm not abandoning you. I have very important matters to attend to. I promise I will return as soon as possible. Until then, I need you to stay here and keep watch on the palace. If anything should go wrong, I'm trusting you will inform me. Please my dear, dry these unnecessary tears and act right. We don't want to create a scene among your family members." He gave her a gentle pat on the head and leaned down, removing an object from his coat.  
  
"Here my angel, take this and keep it safe. It was your mother's, and she wished for me to give it to you when you turned fifteen. You are not of that age yet, but I believe that you are mature enough to take great care of it." He placed delicately in her hand a golden chain with a small jewel at the end. The jewel was a rosy pink and began to shimmer brightly as he placed it in her hand. "Father, what is it?" She gazed at the jewel, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming with joy as the jewel sparkled. "This my dear, is a sacred jewel known as the Shikkon no Tama. It is a jewel of mystical powers, and is still unknown to man exactly what kind of powers it wields. I'm intrusting you with it, and hopefully you will succeed in guarding it. Your mother said you will do well with this jewel, and that is why she told me to give it to you. Now my dear, I must leave you for now. I will return as quick as I can, but until then, I expect you to be at your very best for your stepmother." Kagome nodded as the remainder of her tears dried in a small streak on her cheek. She continued to gaze at the jewel in her hands. "I'll keep this safe, no matter what."  
  
She watched sadly as her father walked towards the exit of their home. Standing only a few feet away from Kagome was the rest of her family bidding him farewell. Lady Saio watched in tears as his body gradually vanished through the trees covering the home's landscape. Sango walked towards Kagome and placed her hand on her shoulder. "He always leaves, so you're gonna have to get used to that. He has a busy life, so it's his job."  
  
Kikyo stood in the background, feeling somewhat disappointed that he was leaving them for a job. She knew he was coming back, but she was still angered. Who was going to take care of her mother while he was gone? Their servant Kaede sure couldn't. Lady Saio has still yet to develop a friendship towards the woman. In fact, they both despised each other, but Kaede knew it was her job, so she would commit to her work and do whatever was needed for the Lady.  
  
Kagome glanced up towards where her father was once standing. Looking in the direction of the gates, she waited for him to wave goodbye to her and the rest of the family; it had become a tradition. Her eyes struggled to see through the flora that surrounded their home, but as she was finally able to, her heart froze in place. Her eyes filled with horror as a demon attacked her unsuspecting father. Within seconds, the creature had used poison and injected into his stomach, causing it to travel through the blood stream so it would kill faster. The only words she heard from him was "RUN!" Even as he fell to his death, he was only concerned about them, and not his own life.  
  
When she was finally able to breath, her legs carried her to her father's side within seconds. Sango was right behind, holding her boomerang in the air incase the demon decided to attack again. Following them was Lady Saio, and even Kikyo. All eyes watched in horror as his life slowly slipped away.  
  
"Father....." Kagome's voice was shaky as she knelt beside him, carefully lifting his head into her arms. Before she could speak another word, her body was moved and replaced by Lady Saio. She stood behind the woman and gazed in shock at her actions, but quickly moved to the other side so she could see his face.  
  
"Lord Seiko..... how could you let this happen to you? You can't leave us alone like this. We had only begun a family and a life long relationship, and now you take your leave? How savage has this world become?" Her eyes filled with tears as his hand reached for her cheek. "My love, I want you to take great care of..... Kagome for me. She is my life, and I would do anything to ensure..... her safety."  
  
His eyes gradually began to close, but before they fully shut, he tilted his head towards Kagome and smiled, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "My angel, all grown up. Heh, I can no longer call you my baby girl, for you are no longer a little baby." "Daddy, you can call me that all you want, just don't leave us?" Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled to speak. "Kagome, take care, and be a good girl, my little baby." His eyes never opened again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Saio burst into tears as she threw open the doors, not caring at all if she was creating a scene among the servants. Sorrow and anger had filled her heart as she watched him leave them. She was going to do something to repent for his death, and the only way was to make the person responsible pay the debt.  
  
Slowly following behind Lady Saio were the others, in tears themselves. Sango had hardly known the guy; but he was her stepfather, and for some reason she felt as if he has been a part of her life since the day she was born. She formed her hand in a fist and rubbed her eyes, a few tears flying in the air. When she stopped, her heart shattered once more as she saw Kagome on her knees, crying a river.  
  
"Kagome, is there..... anything I can do to help you? I know I can't dispense you of the pain entirely, but let me help you ease it." She gently rested her hand upon her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Thank you..... but all I need right now is to be alone."  
  
Kikyo watched as Kagome shed enough tears for them all. Now that he was gone for good, she had become extremely angry. Now there was no one to care for her mother, no one else who knew the kind of care she desired, but that's where she was wrong.  
  
Kagome slowly stood on her feet and placed her hand over the jewel, holding it close to her heart. 'I will never lose this. It is all I have left of both my mother and father. I shall watch over it and protect it wi.....' Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by an ear-piercing holler, which happened to be her name. Her eyes widened as Lady Saio turned around and thundered towards her, shaking her fists in fury.  
  
"This is all YOUR fault!! If he wasn't thinking about you, then he would still be alive right now! You ungrateful little brat. You hardly show any grief for his loss because you did not care for him. Now, because of your meaningless life, his is ended." She spoke in a cruel, bone-chilling voice that got to all of them. The piercing words penetrated each of their souls, breaking something free they didn't know they had.  
  
"So this is your true colors? I should've known. You were kind far too much of the time. Not even the sweetest of people are kind 24/7. You made everyone to believe that you were an innocent little angel only desiring the heart of a man; but I was able to see through your acts. You only pretended to love him so you could get money. It doesn't look like I'm the brat here, but it seems that you are." In response to her tough talk, she was slapped quite hard by Lady Saio and was sent crashing to the floor. "You will learn when to hold your tongue. You are now a servant of this house, no longer a Lady. You might as well get used to sitting on the floor like that because you will be spending a good portion of your time on the floor." She smirked evilly towards the girl, watching the look of disgust on her face. "I also suggest that you change that look before you make it even worse."  
  
Sango's mouth dropped to the floor as she watched her stepmother's outburst. She wanted so desperately to yell in return, to silence the nonsense-talking machine, but she knew the consequences. What got her most was the look of pleasure on both her mother's and Kikyo's faces as they relished Kagome's downfall.  
  
"Kikyo, Sango, come my dears. We must leave this vermin to do her daily chores." She signaled her hand for the children to come. Kikyo went forward without a trace of a problem. Sango, however, struggled greatly to even move. She was infuriated with her mother by acting with such behavior, but she did know the consequences to not obeying her mother's requests. As she slipped away, occasionally glancing towards Kagome, a thought had struck her head.  
  
'How could a love held between our family break with a single twist? Does that mean our love was never real in the first place? How did the love we have transform into hate? Now our family seems to bear only emotions of hatred, one's that did come from love.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
A/N: *sniff* Like I said, it was sad. *sniff* Poor Kagome! I don't know about you, but I don't favor Lady Saio too much. She is showing her true colors though. *sigh* Some people are just like that, and there's nothing we can do about it. Just wait Lady Saio and Kikyo, later on, you'll get a big surprise. Also, don't get Sango confused with the others. She is the only one who really does care for Kagome, oh and the servants.  
  
The next chapter is called, "Mysterious Apple Boy." Does that give a hint on who's coming? It should! *hehe* I've gotta go now, too much to do! I hope you like it so far, and don't forget to review! Ja ne! 


	3. Mysterious Apple Boy

A/N: Thanks a bunch for the great reviews! I love reading them! Getting reviews from the people who read your stories makes being an author worth it, wouldn't you agree?  
  
Anyway, I'm pretty surprised that I'm getting these chapters up so fast. Maybe I should slow down and work a little on my other stories... ^_^;;  
  
INUYASHA FANS IN AMERICA MUST READ THIS!!!!! (below.. It's good news!!!) ^_____________^  
  
Hey, since I'm talkin' right now, this would be as good a time as any to tell some of you InuYasha fans in America who have been dying to know about when the new episodes are going to air on Cartoonnetwork. Well, while searching the web for fanart, (I like to see other people's work. If you know any good sites, please tell me!!) I came across this site... blah blah blah... I'll get right to it. They said that they are 99.9% sure that the new Inuyasha episodes will be airing on Cartoonnetwork on July 7th. They heard from a reliable source, but I have no idea who. So, most likely they will be airing the new episodes, and I don't know about you, but I'm pretty excited! I'm gettin' a little tired of reruns, but I watch 'em anyway... hehe! Just thought you die hard InuYasha fans would like to know this... now to the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Mysterious Apple Boy  
  
It has been three years since her father's death; three years since that day in which her life took a sudden turn and drastically fell apart. Now, instead of enjoying the finer side of life, she was thrown into the servants chambers and instantly became one of them. She spends every waking hour cleaning, cooking, and attending to the wishes of her once called 'family.' Her life was no longer a favorable one, but now a life she wished she could throw away.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Come here this instant!" The wicked voice of her stepsister Kikyo, echoed through what seemed to be never-ending hallways, entering the ears of Kagome, who was on her knees scrubbing the floors as usual. Instead of wearing her beautiful, almost priceless kimonos, she was forced to wear old, worn out clothes that came from people's hand-me downs. They consisted of a brown rugged kimono bottom, and a white shirt with a headband to hold back her hair. She no longer lived as a Lady, but seemed to be as an animal.  
  
"Coming... Lady Kikyo, I shall attend to you in a moment." She hollered back to her sister, who obviously didn't hear for she continued yelling in her frightful voice. Each time her words entered Kagome's ears, she would shudder.  
  
She slowly stood to her feet and did her best to dust off her clothes. When she was as fit as she would get, she began her journey up to her sister's room. Along the way, she passed by Kaede and waved, trying not to disturb her from her duties.  
  
"Aye, hello Lady Kagome." "Please, do not call me such, for I am no longer a Lady." "My dear child, ye will always be a beautiful Lady in my eyes." She felt tears come to her eyes as Kaede walked up to her, giving a kind-hearted hug. "Don't let Lady Saio's words hurt ye, for ye know that they are not true." "Thank you granny Kaede." She patted her on the back and stood straight, giving a bright smile.  
  
"KAGOME!" She slightly jumped when she heard Kikyo's voice once more. "Eh, I'd better get going before she creates a storm!" She quickly hurried off towards Kikyo's chambers, leaving behind the cheerful woman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo was sitting impatiently on a chair, gazing out of the window that displayed the many rolling oceans of grass her family owned. Her eyes were filled with anger as she waited for Kagome's arrival. When the maiden came through the doors, she turned around and watched her angrily.  
  
"About time you came. I was waiting for you for a good amount of time, far too long. What kept you so?" She rushed before her and got on her knees, placing her hands in front of her and bowing. "I'm very sorry Lady Kikyo. I got sidetracked as I was coming to your aid. It will never happen again." "No, it won't. Now, you will go to the kitchen and fetch some tea." Kagome nodded her head and stood to her feet, still somewhat bowing. "Yes Ma'am. Is there anything else I can get for you?" "As of right now, no. But, Mother has wished to see you; so as soon as you fetch the tea, visit her in her chambers and answer to her needs." "Yes Ma'am." She quietly turned around and headed for the doors, a sad frown upon her face. She paused when Kikyo said her name once more. "Kagome?" "Yes?" She turned around and gazed at Kikyo, waiting for her next command. "When you are finished tending to Mother, I wish for you to go to the gardens and pick some fruit. I'm in the mood for some fruit for lunch today." "Yes Ma'am." She turned around once more and quickly exited the room, hoping she wouldn't give her any more tasks.  
  
"Kagome do this, Kagome do that. Don't I ever get a break? I'm only fifteen years old, and I'm already doing work that a thirty year old would do. They expect too much from me." She slowly reached into her jacket and removed a shimmering ball. "The Shikkon no Tama. What type of powers does this mystic jewel hold?" Her eyes gazed at the jewel as she walked down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. "I'm going to figure out, some day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha! Now where has that boy gone off to? He's been running around so much lately, he's really getting on my nerves!" A minuscule flea hopped quickly down the halls of the palace, rushing to the throne room. As he reached the monstrous doors, he just simply slid through the crack, and bounded into the air once more, heading towards a beautiful woman.  
  
"Lady Hutaru, have you seen your son around?" The woman looked down, searching for the voice. "Myoga, are you in here?" "Yes me lady, right below your foot. Have you seen your son around? I have searched high and low in these palace walls, but I have yet to find him." She let out a sigh as she finally found the tiny flea. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Myoga, but I have yet to see him either. If you find him, please inform me right away? His father, Lord InuHoshi wishes to see him." "Lady Hutaru, please my lady, I will go out and find your son. I will search until my little flea body can't take it anymore. I will find him." The woman giggled to herself. "Thank you Myoga. I appreciate your services." The flea lowered his head in thanks and darted out of the room.  
  
"I will find that dog boy, no matter what it takes!" His eyes winced slightly as he entered the outside of the feudal world. "Don't you worry me lady, Myoga is here to save the day!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun's golden rays were beaming down on the feudal era, displaying its radiant beauty. Some of the rays followed along the curves of the land, and met up with a racing figure. Jumping and gliding from tree to tree, a red blur could be seen, his silver hair bouncing behind him as he continued along. His amber eyes gazed ahead, somewhat filled with anger, and relief.  
  
"Curse them all. All they keep bombing me with is that I need to find a mate. Hmph, what if I don't want one? I don't need a stupid girl telling me what to do and how to live the rest of my life. All they do is bark at you and complain. Feh, they're just stupid." An irritated growl escaped his mouth as he continued his run through the forests, his forests.  
  
"Feh, she thinks that just because she's the Lady of these lands, she can tell me to do whatever she wants me to. Hmph, time for a mate my butt." He then sighed, feeling a little bad for coming down on her so hard. She was after all, his mother, and one of the only people to see him as he really was, and not judge him for being a hanyou. 'I need to find a place to relax; and I could use a bite to eat.' As if on cue, his eyes widened when he approached a large field of what seemed to be never ending apple trees. 'Where did this come from? These are my forests, but I have yet to notice these areas?' He decided to check it out, and get some food while he was at it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After attending to her stepmother's wishes, she went outside to gather some of their finest fruit for Kikyo. She knew her tastes well, and she would only accept the finest.  
  
She slowly and quietly wandered through what seemed to be endless trees of apples, occasionally looking around at what scenery Mother Nature had to offer. Her eyes were gleaming with joy as she relished the breath- taking scene. "After some hard work, getting outside is just what I need to rid myself of some stress." She sighed contentedly as she headed towards a crystal clear stream, the place where the best apples resided. She quickly and carefully picked a few of the brightest, and reddest apples hanging on the trees. Some of them were so bright that you could see your own reflection. "Perfect." As the basket was full, she gazed ahead at the tempting water.  
  
"She won't mind if I take a short break." She placed down her basket and stood on the bank of the stream, allowing the cool water to rush over her feet. A smile of satisfaction rolled over her lips as she enjoyed the refreshing feeling.  
  
Not too far off, in fact, only a couple trees away, the hanyou had taken shelter to relax and enjoy the beauty of the day. As he sat on one of the tree's branches, he was scarfing down the apples surrounding him, making quite a mess, and a lot of racket. All you could here from him was the annoying sound of crunching food, and occasionally, "This hits the spot! Now that's some good stuff! Mmmm!" Obviously, he was enjoying the apples so much that his extra senses, being that he's half demon, didn't even notice the guest approach him. In fact, he had no idea she was there.  
  
Kagome slowly stood, hearing peculiar noises coming from a certain tree. Her eyes locked onto a figure that seemed to be rummaging through the leaves, searching for any remaining apples. "A-hem." She slightly cleared her throat, in hopes that he heard her. When she got no response, she knelt to the ground and picked up a fallen apple, smirking as she did. 'Heh, this will get his attention.' She took a step forward as she chucked the apple towards him, hitting her target right on top of the head.  
  
"Ow! What the heck was that for?" He rubbed his head as he popped from the bushes of leaves, gazing down at the new stranger. He watched as a look of irritation poured over her face. He quickly dropped to the ground, holding a few apples in his hands. "Why in the hell did you throw that apple at me? What did I ever do to you?" Her eye twitched slightly as she pointed to the apples in his hands, and the pieces covering his face. "What? I was hungry! Get off my back. If you were running all day, you would be....." His was abruptly cut off when he felt an unusual sensation of relaxation course through his body. When his eyes realized what was going on, he gasped. The girl had been rubbing his ears, something no one has ever done, or even had the guts to do so.  
  
"Like dog ears... they're not regular. What are you?" "Eh... back off! Hmph, why would I tell a person like you what I am?" A sudden look of pain flashed in her eyes as she stood back, gazing into his beautiful amber orbs; they seemed to hypnotize her. "You're right, why would you? Why would anyone tell a person like me anything?" She slowly turned around as tears fought to come to her eyes, but she wouldn't display any sign of weakness in front of this new stranger.  
  
He watched as she moved away, sensing her sudden sadness. He felt guilty that he had acted in such a way, and wanted to apologize. But, because of his arrogance, he most likely only made it worse. "Listen girl, there's no need to cry, so dry those stupid tears. I am different, because I'm a hanyou, half demon. Are you satisfied? People ridicule me because they say I'm no one. They say I have no place because I'm neither full human, nor am I full demon." He glanced away and growled, thinking about his past as a child. "When you're different, you get treated different." Kagome listened as his voice saddened, her mind filling with the thoughts of her family. She sighed, then walked towards him. A smile covered her lips as she gazed into his eyes. "You're right, but sometimes, you have to make the best of it." He watched in confusion as a smirk replaced the smile, sending unwanted chills down his spine.  
  
"I don't like that look, get that look away from me! I said...." His eyes widened as she pushed him back, pushing him so far that he fell into the stream. Droplets of water drizzled the ground as he rose from the water's depths, shaking the water off like a dog. 'Now I know he is half dog demon.' She giggled slightly and picked up her basket, beginning to walk away. Before she did, she glanced back towards him and smiled. "Hehe, stay boy! You said you were tired, so a nice cool bath is good to relax from a run like that. Just sit back and enjoy the cool feeling!" She turned away and chuckled, "You'd better not follow me or else I'll have to push you back in there every time you come out, and laugh as I cherish the look on your face." She snapped her fingers and took a few steps, leaving his soaked body in the stream.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't you dare leave me here?! You pushed me in, so get me out! I'm warning you!! Come back here you stinkin' girl!" His fist began to pound the water as she continued her way through the trees, ignoring each one of his questions. "You just wait! When I find out who you are, you'll regret ever crossing this half demon!"  
  
'So that's the way it is, is it?' She smiled contentedly as she emerged from the trees, now able to see her home. She could also faintly here his voice echoing through the air, which brought her laughs. 'I won't forget your face, I can guarantee that.' An image of his face covered in apple flashed in her mind, causing her to giggle. She hadn't smiled that much in years, and something about him just got to her, something good.  
  
Suddenly, she heard Kikyo's voice echoing through the lands and reaching her ears. "Dang, that girl has got some vocals. I'd better hurry though. The last thing I would want is to have to explain myself before Lady Saio!" Her feet quickly gained speed as she raced towards the large doors separating the inside from the out. Images of that boy she met in the forest continued to deluge her mind. 'Until I know your name, you will be to me, the mysterious apple boy, one I will never forget.'  
  
"Kagome!" "Coming!" 'The mysterious apple boy... yeah, I like that.'  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:  
  
So, whatcha think so far? Is it good? I know it's horrible that Kagome has to be the servant to Kikyo, who would really? *shudders* The thought gives me the creeps! But, it goes with the story, so I've gotta do.  
  
The next chapter is called, "Of Money and People." This is when something good happens between Kagome and Inuyasha, in a way, but I don't wanna spoil it! If you wanna know, you've gotta read. Don't forget to review, and have a nice day! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	4. Of Money and People

A/N: I hope you guys are liking this story so far, cause I know that I am! This chapter gets interesting, and Kagome learns a little about the Shikkon jewel. Not to mention, she learns who the 'mysterious apple boy' was. I'll leave it at that! I can't spoil it too much! Just read and enjoy! Don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Of Money and People  
  
Kagome raced happily through her family's fields. She was getting a small break from her hard work, and she would live it up to its fullest. One of her favorite things to do was swim, and that's exactly where she was heading.  
  
"Ahh, a nice relaxing swim is just what I need to cool off." A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as her body slipped beneath the surface of the cold waters. The lapping water rose to her chin as she leaned against the bare surface of a rock. As she sat there, she began fiddling with the necklace her father had given her.  
  
"So, you're the Shikkon no Tama, supposedly a powerful jewel wanted by many demons. If you're so great in power, then why hasn't a demon come after it yet?" "How can you be certain one hasn't already tried?" Her heart jumped to her throat as her face turned ghost white. Chills flowed down her back in continuous waves. Her hands began to shake as the mysterious voice filled her ears.  
  
"You are the protector of the jewel, so people will try and steal it through you." "W-w-who's t-t-there?" She turned her head, glancing in all directions. However, no one was in sight. "Ok, whoever you are, come out and reveal yourself. You're starting to creep me out!" She placed the jewel in the palm of her hand and held it close, as if never letting go. "If you're a demon after the jewel, you may as well give up because I'm trained in the arts of archery! I'll take your butt down within seconds!" "There's no need to be forceful. I'm here to simply help you." Her eyes continued to scan the area, searching for any sign of life. Suddenly, the jewel in her hand began to glow a vibrant color, so bright that it nearly blinded her.  
  
"Ok, what's going on here?" A small shriek came from her mouth as the jewel's light swallowed her whole. No longer was she in the cool water, relaxing and enjoying the refreshing air, but a beautiful, rosy light now surrounded her. "Where am I?"  
  
"This is known as a priestess's orb, or a type of barrier only known to a priestess." Kagome's head slowly turned when she heard the cause of the voice. Standing only feet before her in a white, shimmering gown, was a beautiful young woman with hair as black as night itself, and grayish blue pools of eyes softer and gentler than a baby's. "W-w-who are you?" A calming smile rolled over her lips as she approached Kagome. "I am known as a mighty priestess, one with the gift to purify a demon's soul. The Shikkon no Tama, the jewel in which you hold in your hands, was created and born from the depths of my very soul. My name is Madoriko. I died centuries ago during a gruesome battle against a vile demon. The battle lasted for days and nights, a never-ending charade against a priestess who tried her very best to purify this demon's soul. But I was unable to, so I dug deep within; I reached into the far depths of my soul, and the Shikkon no Tama emerged." She took another step forward and placed two fingers upon Kagome's forehead. She slightly flinched; unaware of what was about to happen.  
  
"There is no need to fear me. You are a part of the jewel, and that is why you are able to guard it." "I'm... part of the jewel?" "The jewel is made of four souls: friendship, love, courage, and wisdom. It may not seem clear to you yet, but you will understand some day." She removed her fingers and waved them in the air, a small glimmering streak of light following the tips of her fingers. "You are the spirit of love, and it is your soul duty to seek and find the other souls so the jewel can be purified. However, I guarantee you that the other souls will be people you least expect."  
  
"I must find the other souls? But how?" "When you find a soul of the jewel, you will know. Something deep within your heart will tell you. Then, when the four souls are together, they will form niobi." "Niobi?" "Niobi means 'one'. When the souls are together, they will unite somehow, even in real life, and a bond that can never be broken will form, whether it be love or friendship." "Love or friendship... niobi. Why are you telling me all of this?" "If the jewel is not purified, it will become tainted with malice, and then the four souls would be thrown into eternal hell. The world would slowly fade, and every life would cease to exist. The planet itself would die, and no longer will life flourish. The only living things would be darkness itself, and evil. Demons would thrive on the impurities of the planet, and the soul of it all would relish the earth's demise." "The soul, and who is this?" "He goes by the name of Naraku, and he is the one who would lead the world into eternal oblivion."  
  
Kagome listened as the story was being told. She knew she had to guard the jewel with her life, and she had to find the souls. If the jewel were to fall into the wrong hands, her soul, along with the other three, would be tossed into the depths of hell. She didn't want to end life like that, so she would do everything in her power to find the souls and purify the jewel. "You can trust me Lady Madoriko." "I know I can. I will always be watching over, for my soul is the sacred jewel. I will be by your side; and if you need help, I will be there to guide you." A bright smile spread across her lips as the rosy colors around them began to fade. Before she left entirely, she approached Kagome once more. "I do believe you will need this, for an event today will happen that will change your life forever." She reached for Kagome's hand and placed in it a small satin bag full of money. "Oh dear, what am I suppose to do with an amount like this?" "You will see when the time comes. Please me dear, be safe." Her body vanished completely, leaving no sign of her presence behind.  
  
Kagome watched in shock as the walls faded entirely. She was back in the stream, leaning against the same rock. Her hands were still wrapped around the jewel as her eyes gazed dead ahead, filled with utter confusion. "Freak me out! That was totally weird! Was it real though?" She glanced down at the jewel, trying to gaze within the rosy depths. "It's hard to believe, but it was real." As she began to remove herself from the waters, a woman's holler filled her ears.  
  
"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! Please come here my child! Where are ye?" 'Granny Kaede, what's she doing here?' She quickly climbed out and dried herself of, placing the towel over her shoulders. "Lady Kaede, what ails you so?" The old woman raced up to her and grabbed her by the arms, gazing into her face as tears filled her aged eyes. "Please Lady Kagome, we must stop Lady Saio! She is selling Totosai in the market, and a man by the name of Sesshomaru has already wished to purchase him! We mustn't let him go, please, ye need to go help him!" "Sesshomaru?" 'Who's he? He must be someone pretty powerful if granny Kaede is this frightened. I must help him, I must get him back... but how?'  
  
Confusion filled her face as she thought, trying to come up with a solution. Suddenly, it hit her. "I've got it! I'll buy him back! I have this money, and it should be more than plenty!" Kaede's eyes widened at the sight of the bag. "Child, where did ye get all of that?" "Oh, this? I received it from a lady named Madoriko." "Madoriko, but she passed away centuries ago during a battle with a demon." "And, she was also the person in which the jewel was born. She told a lot of valuable information. But there's no time to explain that now! I must go and save Totosai. Take care granny Kaede." She waved farewell and raced off, heading towards the village.  
  
"Please my child, ye must hurry before it's too late! Time is not on our hands." Kaede looked towards the stream Kagome had been swimming in. 'Did she really speak to the legendary Madoriko? How would I know... that child is full of mysteries.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Koga! Koga! Where are you? I need your help, and fast!" Kagome raced into a hut, nearly slipping as she came to a halt. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for the wolf demon. "Koga... get your little wolf butt out here!" She watched as head appeared through a row of kimonos. "You rang?" "Look, I really need your help. Lady Saio is selling Totosai to someone really bad. I can't allow that to happen, so I'm going to stand in front of the people, and hopefully they'll give him back with this money." She raised her hand and displayed the satin pouch. "Ouch! It's so gorgeous it's blinding me! Where in the heck did you get that?!" "I have no time to explain, now tell me what to do!" He slightly growled, annoyed that she was bossing him around.  
  
"Now look, first of all you certainly, and will not go out before them dressed like that. So, I'm going to give you something to wear." "You'd do that for me?" He gazed into her face and slightly blushed. "Uh...yeah." He quickly looked away and walked towards some of their finest kimonos. He flipped through some, and pulled out one he thought would suit her perfect. "This one will look great on you." "Wow... it's very pretty; simple, yet pretty."  
  
The kimono was red and white (identical to Kikyo's in the series); but instead of having red lines on the sleeves, there were a few detailed flowers, displaying grace. "Here, put this on, and I'll do your hair." "An almighty wolf demon, doing a girl's hair. Now that's something you don't see everyday." She smirked playfully as he handed her the kimono. "Eh... just put it on would ya! Sheesh. I do somethin' nice for her, but she still makes fun of me." "Don't you dare peek on me!" "Huh? Why in the world would I do a foolish and ridiculous thing like that? Are you insane woman!" "Just making sure." He walked away angrily, giving her privacy to dress.  
  
"Ok, I'm done." Koga turned around as Kagome finished dressing. "About time, I was getting... whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened to the Kagome I knew? Is she still here?" Her cheeks went red as he commented her. "She's still here; now hurry up would ya! We don't have time." Koga removed a beautiful, ruby red, silk ribbon from a shelf. He moved behind her and began to mess with her hair. Within seconds, it was pulled back in a simple, yet elegant, loose ponytail. Two pieces of hair were left looser to slightly form around her face. "Now, one more touch and you will be ready."  
  
He walked away and came back with a small, emerald green box. "What's in there?" "You'll see." He carefully removed the lid and pulled out a small necklace. Hanging on the necklace was a small ruby, about the size of a pebble. "Where did that come from?" "It was your mother's, and she told your father to give it to you, but he wanted me to give it to you as a birthday present on your sixteenth birthday." "Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you Koga." As soon as he put it on, she moved forward and gave him a quick hug. "Now, I've gotta go! Wish me luck!" ".....g-good l-luck...." He was quite stunned from the hug, but he liked it. He had a secret crush on her, and wouldn't tell a soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you people let me go! I want to go back home! I don't deserve this stupid crap." Totosai was throwing a fit as he was tossed into a large metal cage. "Were sorry sir, but-" "Don't call me sir! You will bow before me and call me Lord Totosai! Now, bow!" A look of anger and control spread across his face as he hit the bars of the cage. The guards just glowered and turned, resuming their positions. Each guard took a post of the cage and rose it, slowly walking away. "I can make this hard for you people!" Totosai smirked as he jumped up and down, making it a lot harder for them to carry it.  
  
"Look you old geezer, we don't have time for you to be playing these games. We were given orders, and we will obey them. Now sit down before you answer to our Lord!" "Ooo... I'm horrified! Now let me go!" He jumped even harder, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Uwaaaa! Uwaaaa!! Eaaahhh!" He continued making several noises until one of the guards turned around. "Listen you, our Lord wants you to forge him a new sword, and he said he will have our throats if we did not return with you." "And who is this person?" "His name is Lord Sesshomaru, and he will live up to his word. Now, you will sit still and shut that trap of yours before-"  
  
"Totosai! You're still here! Great!" Kagome appeared before the arguing men. "Kagome? Ah, Lady Kagome! What brings you here?" "I have come to set you free." "Look miss, I'm very sorry, but we can't allow that. We have strict orders to take this man to our Lord." "I'm sorry too, but you're going to have to tell Lord Sesshomaru that he won't be getting his man, because I have the money to pay for his freedom." She held out the satin pouch, slowly drawing the string so the money could be displayed. All the eyes around them gawked at the sight. "What money!" "Now, will you set him free?" One of the guards began to move forward, but was instantly stopped by another. "I ask that you forgive me, but nothing will grant this man his freedom." "But... we need him back! Give him to us! He's part of our family! How could you just take family away form someone?" Tears came to her eyes as she pounded the guard in the chest. Because of his armor, there was little affect.  
  
Not too far away, a pair of amber eyes was watching all of the commotion. 'There's a way to get his freedom, and I'm the one to do it.' He smirked as he approached the people, his silver hair glimmering from the sun's rays.  
  
"Please, give him back! Take me instead! He has family at home. Don't you cruel men understand?" Totosai watched from the cage, listening to her words. He felt like crying himself. He had no idea that they cared for him so much. "I beg you, take me instead!" "Look lady, I can't grant you-"  
  
"Set him free." All eyes was directed to the cause of the voice. Standing on top of the cage was a man, but he wasn't a full man. He had dog- like ears, a claws like a dog's. His hair was silver like the moon, and his eyes were golden like the afternoon sun. 'You?' Kagome watched in shock as he did a flip in the air, landing winsomely on his feet.  
  
"L-Lord Inuyasha! What brings you out here?" The guards carefully set the cage down and bowed on their knees. "Grant the lady's wish, and set the old geezer free. If she is willing to give her own life for him, then he must be important." "But my Lord, Lord Sesshomaru said-" "I don't care what he said. Do as I say, or I will punish you." "Uh... yes my Lord." The guards quickly rose to their feet and rushed to the cage, doing their best to undo the lock as fast as they could. "Here, your freedom sir." "That's..." As he jumped out, he bonked the leader of the guards on his head. "...Lord Totosai to you. Hmph." He quickly moved from the cage and was by Kagome's side. "It's so good to see you." He turned towards Inuyasha and slightly bowed. "Thank you my Lord for granting us our wishes. Let's be off!"  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha as he gazed at them. 'So, the mysterious apple boy is Inuyasha.' A weak smile formed over her face as Totosai grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away. "Come on!" "Hehe, coming!" She glanced once more towards Inuyasha, and then followed the old man.  
  
"Wait." Kagome came to a halt as she heard his voice. "Totosai, you go ahead. I'll be right there." She slowly turned around and was met by the deep golden gaze of Inuyasha. "Yes?" "Who are you? I have never seen you here before, and I'm suppose to know everyone, whether I want to or not." His eyes followed along her body, and suddenly stopped at her neck. A glistening, pink orb caught his eye. 'The Shikkon no Tama? But how does she have it?'  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but my name is K... Lady Kagome." She didn't want him to know she was a servant, so she told a little lie. She realized he was gazing at her necklace, and slowly removed it, making sure only their eyes could see it. "I see this interests you. Its very beautiful, isn't it?" "Yes it is..." 'And powerful. My dreams of becoming a full-fledged demon could come true if I had this in my grip. I must figure out a way to get it.' "Lady Kagome, I am pleased to have met you. My name is Lord Inuyasha, and I am the Prince of the Western Lands." 'Prince? Oh dear, I lied to the Prince!' Her cheeks blushed red as she realized that. "Lady Kagome, it was nice talking to you, but I must go." "I guess, a prince probably has a lot of duties to attend to." "Sort of." He slowly turned away, his eyes still watching the jewel. 'I can use her to get to it.' "Maybe we'll meet again someday?" "Hm? Uh...maybe." She had no idea what was going on in his head, but something was going on in her heart.  
  
"I'd like that very much." She smiled and began walking away. His eyes widened when he noticed the look in her eyes. "Uh, yeah." 'Once I have the jewel, my wish will come true.'  
  
'Inuyasha, what a beautiful name. I do hope we meet again, very soon.' She placed her hand to her chest as she raced home, an image of the handsome hanyou deluging her mind.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Was it good? I thought the part about the jewel was pretty interesting. I was watching that episode last night, so ideas came to my head. Hehe, I hope they were good! About Inuyasha and the jewel, don't worry. It's all the start of a fairytale romance! You'll like it!  
  
The next chapter is called, "It Must Be Love." Sound interesting? I hope so! It's going to be great if it follows my plans!  
  
One more thing before I go... do any of you like to role-play? My friend has an Inuyasha role-playing guild, and it's a blast! It's kinda addictive too! *hehe* If you're interested, e-mail me at: inuyashamoon@yahoo.com, and I'll give you the sight and any other information you'll need to know! You should join; it's really great! Until next time, Ja ne!  
  
~KittyBell~ (my nickname, don't ask. ^_^;;) 


	5. It Must Be Love

A/N: Konnichiwa! Hey, I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer, but I just got back from vacation. I had no computers around me, so I couldn't work on it. Gomen! But, I just got back yesterday, and I instantly began on this chapter; and as you can see, I finished it. *hehe* I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review too! Now sit back and enjoy some more of this feudal fairytale! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5: It Must Be Love  
  
Kagome was rushing around her home, singing and dancing as she did her daily chores. The encounter with the Prince was playing over and over in her head.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Maybe we'll meet again someday?" "Hm? Uh...maybe." She had no idea what was going on in his head, but something was going on in her heart.  
  
"I'd like that very much." She smiled and began walking away. His eyes widened when he noticed the look in her eyes. "Uh, yeah."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She slid down the rail of her stairs, jumping happily into the air. She quickly turned a corner, and crashed to the ground. "Oomph!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, my dear child! What has ye so worked up?" Kaede was sitting on the ground, a bundle of freshly washed towels covering her body. "Oh, granny Kaede? Please forgive me! I had such a great day yesterday, I guess its getting to my head... hehe." She smiled brightly as she raised to her feet, helping the woman with the towels.  
  
"I'm very sorry... I'll pay more attention." "I hope thee will. Ye or someone else could seriously get injured if ye do not watch what ye are doing." "M-hum... I'll be careful." She handed Kaede the rest of the towels and raced off. Before you could shard, she had fallen to the ground again. "Oh dear, ye have so much energy, I wonder where ye get it all?" She smiled weakly and walked away, heading towards the bath house.  
  
"La...la...la la... la...la..." She continued humming to herself as she went to the kitchen, getting ready to prepare the meal. "Hello Miss Kea, how are you today?" The woman responded cheerfully, "Aye, quite well my child, and ye?" "Very good! What are we cooking today?" The woman displayed some of the food they were preparing for Lady Saio. "Ahh... what fine rice, and saki. It smells wonderful!" She reached in for a taste, but got her hand slapped away. "Ouch! I just want a taste!" "Ye can wait for supper. I have to make this perfect." "Yeah, yeah. I'll wait." She turned towards her own counter and began stirring the rice. A loud ring echoed through the house, playing through her ears. "A guest, and without Lady Saio or the others present? How bizarre."  
  
She returned to her cooking when Kaede, along with a few other female servants came barging in. "Lady Kagome, ye never told us that ye met him!" Her eyes widened in shock from their gestures. "Him? Who do you mean?" "Come on, you know who we're talking about!" "Duh, Prince Inuyasha!" "Hm?" Kea come rushing to her and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Ye met Prince Inuyasha?!" "Uh..." "Kagome, hurry and go upstairs and borrow one of Kikyo's kimonos!" "What?! Why?!" "Because, the Prince wishes to see you, and you can't go out like that now can you?" Her cheeks quickly flushed red when she spoke that. "Are you sure Mika, or are you just dreaming again?" "Go! Or... I could just tell him that she's on the floors cleaning..." "No! You mustn't tell him that!" "Then get your scrawny but up there and change! The Prince isn't a very patient guy."  
  
She gasped as her friends pushed her up the stairs (carefully) and into Kikyo's bedroom. "Pick something out that will impress him!" "Hurry, he's a busy man!" Kagome blushed as the door behind her slammed shut. 'Oh great! How do I get myself out of this one?'  
  
She walked over to the doors of Kikyo's wardrobe and carefully opened it, revealing the rows of elegant kimonos beneath. "Oh wow." Her eyes gazed in wonder at the many dazzling kimonos that lined the wardrobe. "Who'd ever thought that she owned so many lovely kimonos." She began to reach for one, but slightly hesitated. "Should I really do this? I mean, what if I get caught? I'll be busted. But..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Maybe we'll meet again someday?" "Hm? Uh...maybe." She had no idea what was going on in his head, but something was going on in her heart.  
  
"I'd like that very much." She smiled and began walking away. His eyes widened when he noticed the look in her eyes. "Uh, yeah."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"This is our chance to meet again." A sweet smile formed over her face as an image of him flashed before her eyes. "He has the prettiest pair of eyes I have ever seen. They remind me of the afternoon sun. Oh what the heck." She grabbed one of the kimonos and pulled it out. "This one's perfect."  
  
The top of the kimono was a beautiful white, so white that it would remind you of freshly fallen, unstained snow. The pants were brilliant shades of colors, like the sunset that flows over the horizon in the evening. "It's gorgeous." She took the kimono and held it carefully, walking behind the dressing area.  
  
She slowly began to untie the sash keeping her clothes together. One by one, her arms slipped from the material as it dropped to the floor. Beneath was her shimmering, milky toned skin. She then began to work on her pants. Within seconds, her clothing was removed and she was ready to put on the kimono. She slightly turned to grab the kimono, her hair flowing freely as it formed over the bare skin on her back. When she grabbed it, she began the task of putting it on. It fit perfect. The lovely material formed beautifully over the curves of her body.  
  
As she emerged from the wall, she gazed into her reflection on the mirror. "I-Is this me?" Her eyes were filled with shock as the image of the maiden filled them. "Wow, I never thought that clothes could change the appearance of someone so easily." She took a deep breath and sighed, slowly walking towards the window. "Before I go out, I think I'll open this window. It's kinda hot in here." The gripped the handles of the large window, ready to pull. She gave a tug, and the gigantic glass doors came open. A cool breeze quickly filled the room, causing her hair to dance behind her. "Ahh... how refreshing." She leaned over the edge and peeked below her, trying to see if she could see the Prince.  
  
"Hm?" Her eyes quickly widened when a pair of golden orbs was staring at her, right below her. "...Eahhhh!" She shot backwards and fell to the ground. All she heard was a loud thump, and a small yell. "Hey, hey!! Ahh!" She sat back on the floor, breathing hard from the encounter. She watched as a man struggled as he climbed through the window. A large sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he dropped to the floor. Kagome gazed in shock as his dog-like ears twitched with each little sound that filled her home.  
  
When he jumped to his feet, he raced towards her and began yelling. "What the heck did you do that for? You nearly made me fall off the window to the ground! Do you want me to die or somethin'?" Her eyes widened more as she listened to his words. That's when she felt like a wall within her burst, giving her the strength to yell back at him. She jumped to her feet and pointed in his face. "Listen buster! You're asking me what I was doing when you're the one who was hanging outside my window? Doesn't that seem a little awkward to you? People just don't hang outside of other people's windows! It's not right! Besides, you're the one who scared me! I wouldn't expect a person with dog ears to pop out of no where and appear before me, hanging on my window! Did any of my words get through that skull of yours?" As she said that, she knocked on his head. She watched as a shocked expression covered his face. "Did you hear me?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and stood back. "Um... what are you doing?" Her cheeks flushed red when he gazed at her right in the eyes. "You've got guts." "Hm?" "No one has ever stood up to me like that, no one but my brother." "Uh... is that a good thing?" He dropped her hand and looked towards the window, gazing into the beautiful landscape. "Maybe..." 'Maybe? Ok, where's he going with this?' "You comin'?" Her head glanced towards him. "Where are you going?" "Look, are you coming or not?" "You're the pushy type..." "What's that suppose to mean?!" He turned around quickly and put his fist in the air. "Touchy, touchy! Relax, it's nothing to worry about. If we're going to go, then let's go... wherever you're taking me."  
  
"Hold on!" Her eyes widened once more in shock. "Hold on... why? What are yo-" Her voice was cut off when he grabbed her by the wrist and picked her up, placing her on his back. A smirk covered his face as he walked to the edge of the window. "Wait a minute, hold the phone! Don't tell me you're..." "Have you ever flown before?" "No..." "Well this is your chance." He looked ahead of himself and took a big leap, vaulting high into the air. Kagome's mouth dropped open as a loud yell escaped it. "Eahh!! What are you doing?!! You're going to kill us!! Eahh!!" An annoyed look covered his face as he tucked down his ears, trying to block out the sound. "We're so going to die! I'm not ready to die, I am not ready to die! Do you hear me? I'm only fifteen! I have several years of life ahead of me, and you're cutting that short!! You big jerk! Why do you want to kill me? I hardly know you, let me go! Eahh! We're going to die!!" He growled annoyingly as he raised his hand, placing it over her mouth.  
  
"We're not going to die. This is suppose to be something I'm doing with you, so if you wouldn't mind, keep your yap shut! It's hurtin' my ears!" He quickly became silent as he realized he said a little too much. "Hmph, just be quiet and watch." He removed his hand and landed gently on a tree. He gripped her legs carefully so she wouldn't fall, and began jumping. He glided winsomely from tree to tree, the whole time staying silent.  
  
'He said he was doing this with me... does that mean he... but we just met!' Her cheeks went real red as she thought about that. 'Oh dear, now I'm blushing!' She let out a sigh and took a deep breath, finally starting to relax. She leaned back somewhat when she realized he was holding her, and obviously wouldn't let her fall. She enjoyed the refreshing air that combed through her hair. She had never done this before, and doing it with him made it feel different, but in a good way.  
  
"Do you have to lean back so much? I may drop you because you're leaning too much. You're not exactly light." Her eyes filled with a little bit of anger as he spoke that. "Listen here, you're the one who decided to carry me, so don't you dare go telling me that I'm over weight when I'm not even close!" She took her hand and struck him on the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hair!" "I'll do a lot more than just hit you on the head if you ever make a comment like that again!" "Oh really? And may I ask what type of power you hold over me?" His eyebrow raised as he came to a halt on a tree branch. "I.. uh... a lot more than you think!" She glared angrily as she crossed her arms, trying to move away from him. "If you wanted to leave so bad, all you had to do was ask." He smirked as a somewhat evil grin was sent towards her. She gasped as his grip loosened, letting her body slip through his arms. "Inu- Inuyasha!" Her voice echoed as she fell, dropping to the ground beneath her. A look of sheer terror coated her eyes as she watched the look on his face. "Bye-bye." Her body vanished through the trees thick brush. Within seconds, her voice was covered by a loud splash that thundered through the air. A few droplets of water could be seen in the air, slowly falling back to the ground.  
  
"Puahh! Blah!" Kagome rose to the surface, coughing out the water that had flowed into her mouth. Her hands were moving around like wild as she tried to stay afloat. "That dog-boy is so going to pay for this!" When she finally reached the shore, she scrambled onto the dry land.  
  
i"Would you like some help with this problem?"i Kagome's eyes widened as the jewel around her neck slightly glowed, a peaceful and settle voice filling her head. "Madoriko?" i"Yes, it is I, Madoriko. It seems that you have a vexing problem on your hands."i She glanced towards the top of the trees, trying to see Inuyasha. "Yeah, it appears that I do. Where did he get the nerve to treat me like that? Come on, even a guy wouldn't treat a servant like that." i"You're right. It's utterly ridiculous that any man would treat a woman thus. Therefore, I have something that will end this uncanny dilemma.i" Kagome listened quietly for any words. She slowly closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the image of the woman she had seen that previous day. A new picture appeared in her mind.  
  
i"This is a gift from the heart; however, it does have the power you need to help control this problem between you two. One simple word will harness his spirit, giving you the upper hand. You choose a word, any word, and that's all it takes. Giving him the gift will symbolize the bond growing between your hearts, but will also give you the power you need to overcome him when necessary.i" Kagome watched in awe as a rosary appeared before her eyes. The lovely beads slowly lowered into the palm of her hands. "Just a single word is all it takes?" Her eyes gazed at the purple blue beads, watching as they shimmered. "It represents the bond between us? Whoa, what bond?"  
  
i"Allow time to work its course, and love will surely flourish. Just believe in my words, and you will witness what I mean. The undescribable love growing in your hearts will eventually surface. Until then, I will be watching you, and guiding you."i Her eyes widened even more, listening in confusion at each word she said. "Undescribable love? Love in our hearts? Whoa, whoa, whoa... hold the phone! You mean to tell me that I'm going to fall in love with that dog-boy jerk?!"  
  
"Who are you calling a jerk? And who the hell are you talking to?" Inuyasha emerged through the trees, his silver hair glistening from the rays of sun that peeked through the leaves. He gazed in confusion at the expression on her face, and the object held in her hand. His feet landed on the ground as he waited for an explanation. 'Did I miss something?'  
  
"What does it matter? I have no reason in talking to you right now... so I would appreciate it if you would lay off and give me some time. I have some things to think through." "Huh? What's going on here? And what the heck is that thing in your hands? It wasn't there before." She hid a smirk beneath her hair as an idea fluttered through her mind. 'Payback time pal.'  
  
Her head slowly rose as tears filled her eyes. "If you want to know what this is so bad, well it's a gift I had gotten for you." She held the necklace in front of her, displaying the vibrant beads. "I wanted to make you something, something I could give to you so you wouldn't forget me. But you had to go and be a big jerk, and ruined the moment!" She tossed the necklace and dropped to the ground, tears falling from her eyes. For some reason, these feelings what began fake changed to what seemed real.  
  
"Kagome... I..." He reached his hand forward, feeling bad for his actions. The necklace fell easily into his palm, glimmering as it did. He watched in pain as she dropped to the ground, smelling the salty tears that continued to fall. "For goodness sake, will you stop crying?!" "Should I laugh then?" "No, you should shut up and let me comfort you!" Her eyes slightly widened. 'Did he just say... comfort me?'  
  
She glanced towards him and watched as he lowered to his knees, placing one hand gently on her shoulder. "Let's dry the tears and get going. I didn't plan for this to happen, so it's kinda getting in the way. I like the necklace, and thank you. Now stand up and zip your mouth. Listening to a girl cry really gets on my nerves." He began somewhat sweetly, but he had to end it with a smart aleck remark. "I put it on, now are you satisfied?" He tapped the beads as they fit perfectly around his neck.  
  
"Hmph... do you have a single sentimental bone in that body of yours?" "What do you mean?" "A single word... heh, I've got it." "Got what?" His golden eyes filled with confusion as she jumped to her feet and walked away from his body. "Wait for me!" "Try this..." "Huh?" "'Sit-boy'!" She quickly turned around when a crash filled her ears, along with the moans and groans afterwards. "Whoa, now that's a good way to control someone's spirit." His hands dug into the dirt as he struggled to get up, waiting for whatever had caused him to fall to wear off. "What the heck is this thing? I thought it was a gift?!"  
  
Kagome smiled brightly and walked back towards him, tenderly gripping his wrist. "It was, a gift from my heart; however, that's payback for dropping me into a lake. Also, whenever you tick me off I can use the word again, so I suggest that you be careful on what comes out of that hole in your face." "Why you... wait a minute... a gift from your heart?" "Are we just going to sit around all day? I want to get going."  
  
'What's going on here? What are these feelings in my heart? Hmph, they're nothing! My soul purpose is to take the Shikkon jewel from her grasp; but with this damn spell, it'll be a lot harder to accomplish that.' His fingers began to play with the beads that settled around his neck. A weak smile formed over his lips as her hand slipped from his wrist and as she walked deeper into the woods. Something he was never expecting began to take over his heart, but he knew that if he wasn't careful, he could never accomplish his goal. 'Tonight, I will retrieve the jewel from her grasp, and then it will be mine.' He quickly followed after her, a grin of pleasure spread across his face.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Is it good so far? I hope it is! I really like this theme, a real feudal fairytale and all. It's fun writing stories period! But I wouldn't be where I am without all of the people who read them. You guys have helped me develop my skills, and you help give me reasons to continue writing. I want to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. Now, I'm going to go write some more to this story for those of you who really show that you like them.  
  
BTW, the next chapter is called, "The Power of a Simple Kiss." Sound good? I hope so!! ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne! ^_~ 


	6. The Power of a Simple Kiss

A/N: I hope that you are all enjoying this fairtyale so far! I know I am! Ok, just to let you know, this chapter really doesn't fall in with the movie "Ever After," but I got this good idea and I had to put it. I'm not going to follow the movie 100%, but I'll get pretty close. This chapter is funny at the beginning, and really sweet at the end. ^_^ I hope you like it! Sit back and enjoy this chappie, and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 6: The Power of a Simple Kiss  
  
Kagome slowly meandered through the halls, trying to stay standing from the sleep that threatened to take over. She was on her way to her sister Kikyo's bedroom, making sure the room was neat. Her family was arriving back tomorrow in the afternoon, and she wanted their bedrooms to be perfect. Her body became more exhausted with each step she took. She grew closer and closer to the large doors.  
  
"Almost there. Man, I have to walk all the way back too." She let out a sigh as she approached the large doors. She gave a tug and opened the doors, revealing the grand room. "I love her bedroom so much. It has such beauty, and elegance." She shrugged over to the bed to straighten out the blankets. Her hands glided smoothly over the silky fabric. "It's so soft, and comforting." She then turned around and headed towards the wardrobe. "One night won't hurt. I've been treated like royalty all day, so why not sleep like it?"  
  
She pulled open the doors and scrambled through the clothes, searching for some night clothes. "These will do fine." She pulled out a silk kimono, one made for bed. She quickly removed her working clothes and put on the elegant nightwear. She felt good inside, good for being able to wear these clothes again and enjoy the life she once had. She walked over to the edge of the bed and felt the sheets once more. Without hesitation, she climbed into the bed and wrapped herself with the warm feeling of the soft blankets. Almost instantly, sleep took over her body. One thing she forgot, however, was to lock the window. But it was one mistake she wouldn't regret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I've gotta do this quick. The faster I get in there and out, the better. Now which one was her bedroom?' The hanyou's golden eyes scanned the walls of the house, trying to locate the window to the bedroom he had been in earlier that day. His eyes focused harder, finally reaching a familiar room. "I recognize that balcony. How could I forget when I almost fell from it."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey, hey!! Ahh!" She sat back on the floor, breathing hard from the encounter. She watched as a man struggled as he climbed through the window. A large sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he dropped to the floor. Kagome gazed in shock as his dog-like ears twitched with each little sound that filled her home.  
  
When he jumped to his feet, he raced towards her and began yelling. "What the heck did you do that for? You nearly made me fall off the window to the ground! Do you want me to die or somethin'?"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
An annoyed growl escaped his mouth as he slowly began to work his way up the walls of the large home. He was using the vines sort of like a rope, so it made it a lot easier. "You think they could just have a ladder." Little growls here and there could be heard as he nearly reached the window. It was at that moment his foot got tangled within the vines. "Damn it! Stupid... weeds... eahh!" He was moving around so much that his grip let go, and he was hanging upside down with only his foot keeping his body in the air. "Isn't this just great."  
  
He didn't realize he was right by another window, and gasped when the doors opened. Lucky for him, he happened to be right behind the window and it slapped him in the face. "Ugh..." He tried desperately to keep quite, but it's not easy staying silent after a window door had just smacked you in the face. The young girl gazed out froze, hearing the small noise.  
  
"Is anyone o-out there?" She leaned over the edge, but didn't see a thing. "Must just be the wind." She let out a sigh and shut the doors, walking away to her own bedroom.  
  
"Eh... ugh..." Inuyasha's eyes were spinning like tops. His face was pretty red from the hit, but that no longer concerned him. His foot had begun to slip from the vine, and now he needed to grab something before he fell. "Oh crap!" The window he was trying to reach was right above him, so he decided to take a chance. "Here it goes!" He waited for his foot to fall from the vine's grasp entirely. As his body slowly fell, he turned around and placed his feet against the wall. "Thank goodness I'm a dog demon." Inuyasha gave a good push and was off. His body shot up into the air, heading towards the window. "Huh? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" He began to scramble around when he passed the window. Within seconds, he began falling again, but she time he would be able to grab the window. "I can do this!" When he reached the window sill, his hand grabbed it tightly and held on. "Hehe, I did it. Now to open the stupid thing."  
  
He slowly raised his body so he was able push open the doors. As they slid open, his body crept into the room as quiet as he could. When he looked up, there she was. She was sleeping peacefully in the bed with the moonlight shining upon her angelic face. "When she's asleep, she looks so happy and calm. She seems so fragile and gentle, like she can be broken easily, like her heart can." He quietly walked over to the edge of the bed, still gazing at her serene face.  
  
'How could anyone want to hurt someone so kind as her? Hm? Wait a minute, this is not the time to be getting all soft! I have a goal, and I will achieve that goal!' His face quickly hardened as he changed his position. 'The jewel is on her neck. Oh man, this is going to be hard.' He lowered to his knees, trying to be very quiet. He looked at her neck, and a light shimmer caught his attention. 'There it is. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.' His hand slowly moved forward, getting closer to the jewel. When her body slightly shifted, he froze all over, not even breathing. 'Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up!' She calmly settled, giving Inuyasha a better chance to grab the jewel.  
  
'There we go.' His fingers grasped the Shikkon jewel, carefully trying to remove it from the chain. 'Stupid thing, it's not coming off!' He tried for a good ten minutes before he gave up on that idea. 'I guess I could break the chain. That's my only other option.' He took the chain in between his nails and slowly began to work. Within seconds, the two metal clasps had snapped, releasing the orb from her neck. 'Got it.' He carefully and quietly took the jewel, stood up, and turned towards the window. Before he began walking, he looked back at her resting face.  
  
Flashback  
  
Her head slowly rose as tears filled her eyes. "If you want to know what this is so bad, well it's a gift I had gotten for you." She held the necklace in front of her, displaying the vibrant beads. "I wanted to make you something, something I could give to you so you wouldn't forget me. But you had to go and be a big jerk, and ruined the moment!" She tossed the necklace and dropped to the ground, tears falling from her eyes. For some reason, these feelings what began fake changed to what seemed real.  
  
"Kagome... I..." He reached his hand forward, feeling bad for his actions. The necklace fell easily into his palm, glimmering as it did. He watched in pain as she dropped to the ground, smelling the salty tears that continued to fall. "For goodness sake, will you stop crying?!" "Should I laugh then?" "No, you should shut up and let me comfort you!"  
  
She glanced towards him and watched as he lowered to his knees, placing one hand gently on her shoulder. "Let's dry the tears and get going. I didn't plan for this to happen, so it's kinda getting in the way. I like the necklace, and thank you. Now stand up and zip your mouth. Listening to a girl cry really gets on my nerves." He began somewhat sweetly, but he had to end it with a smart aleck remark. "I put it on, now are you satisfied?" He tapped the beads as they fit perfectly around his neck.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
His ears slowly flattened against his head. He felt a little bad taking this from her. She had been so kind, and even made him something; and yet, in return he was stealing something from her. He let out a sigh and walked back towards her. When he reached her side, he took the sheets and gently covered her up, slightly smiling as he did. 'There, now you won't get cold.' When he turned back towards the window and began walking away, he didn't realize that her eyes were slowly opening. When they fully opened, she spoke in almost a whisper. "Inu-Inuyasha?"  
  
His body came to a complete halt. His amber eyes widened as pain slightly filled them. 'Kagome.' He turned around and was greeted by her angelic face. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? In my bedroom?" 'Ok, so maybe it's not mine, but still.' He had a loss of words. He had no idea how to respond. He had just taken one of her most valuable items, even though she still didn't know. What could he say? He began to panic.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" She took a step forward and placed her hand against his cheek. The way the light was shining on his face made him look like an angel. She felt her heart racing in her chest. His eyes just widened more as he took a step back, still at a loss of words. "Inuyasha, you're scaring me. Please, what's wrong?" Her fingers gently brushed his cheek as she hoped that would make him speak. Finally, without thinking, words came from his mouth. "I wanted to say goodnight." "Hm? That's it?" "What do you mean that's it? I wanted to come and say goodnight, but you had already fallen asleep, so I couldn't." "You had me worried! I thought something serious was wrong because you weren't talking!" "You were worried about me?" "Of course, because I care."  
  
New feelings began flowing in both of their hearts. They were both experiencing new emotions, ones they had never felt before. To Kagome, she thought that maybe her feelings as a friend towards him were developing. To Inuyasha, he had no idea what they were. He really didn't even know friendship, so all of these were new emotions. He swallowed hard as his hand tightened around the jewel. Kagome noticed this movement and glanced down at his hand. "What's that?"  
  
'Oh no... I can't tell her the truth, she'll be devastated.' His eyes quickly closed and then opened as a weak smile formed over his lips. "I think this is yours. I found it at the door before I came into your room. I figured I would ask you. Is it?" He raised his hand and revealed the jewel. Her eyes widened, and then lit up with joy. "Oh my gosh! I never even realized that I had lost it!" She took the shimmering orb from his hands and looked at him. "It was a gift from my mother. She died when I was really young. My father finally gave it to me about three years ago, right before he died. He said that my mother wanted me to have it. It's called the Shikkon no Tama. Isn't it beautiful?" She held the jewel close to her, happy that he had given it back. "Yes, it's very lovely."  
  
He lowered his head and turned around, guilt filling his heart. He couldn't take, his heart and soul wouldn't let him. These new emotions he was feeling changed it all. He knew that if he tried again to steal the jewel, the feelings would stop him. He began walking towards the window, but was stopped by a gentle touch. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Kagome was holding the sleeve of his kimono. "Kagome?" "I thought you were going to say goodnight?" His amber orbs softened as he turned back towards her. A slight sigh came from his mouth as he moved towards the bed with her following closely behind.  
  
"Kagome?" He sat on the edge of the bed right next to her. "Yes?" She lifted her legs up and placed them underneath her body. She was sitting on her knees, gazing into his golden eyes. "Look at me, and tell me what you see." They seemed like they were full of nothing but pain and sorrow. "Hm?" "What do you see when you look into my eyes?" He watched her as she grasped his hand in hers. She began to trace circles with her thumbs.  
  
"Well, I see someone who's unlike anyone else." His head lowered in shame. He was unlike anyone else because he was different. He didn't have a place in life. He was shut out by everyone else, just because he was different. "I see someone who feels a little lost, who doesn't exactly know his reason for being here. He seems somewhat scared, yet somewhat fearless. I can see a cold look in your eyes, yet beneath that is one of pure gentleness. I see a person who's looking for someone that will except him for who he is, and not judge him by appearances." Kagome placed her hand gently underneath his chin and raised his head so that their eyes were level.  
  
"I see a person unlike anyone I've ever met. He's got a lot of bark in him, and some bite. But that's only used to cover up his real sorrow. I also know that when he finds the right person, that sorrow will slowly ease away. She will mend to his aching heart, and accept him for whom he is, whether he be demon, hanyou, or human." She could barely see, but she was able to make out a glistening tear rolling down the side of his cheek. She moved her finger to dry the tear, but was met by his hand. He tenderly held her hand in his against his cheek.  
  
"You are the only person to ever see me as I really am, besides my mother. You don't run and hide, you stay here right by me. Even though I'm different, you are accepting me." "You are different, everyone is different in their own way. It's good to be a little different. If everybody was the exact same, our world would be dull and boring." "But I'm really different. I'm not human, nor am I demon. I'm in between, nothing. I'm absolutely nothing."  
  
"Stop telling yourself that! It's not true! Everybody has a place in life, and your place is right here." While she spoke, tears began to fill her eyes. "Inuyasha, you do have a place in life, just like I do. Your place is here, just as mine is." When she finished her words, she leaned closer to his face. They were now only inches apart.  
  
"Quit filling your head with nonsense when you do have a place. You have a place in my heart, and in my life, along with several others." When the last word was spoken, she closed the space between them with a sweet kiss. Her lips rested upon his for a brief moment before moving away. She gazed into his widened, tear filled eyes. Neither of them was expecting that move. It just sort of came.  
  
"Never forget that Inuyasha. You will always have a place." She removed her hand from his cheek and smiled, trying to reassure him. He had no idea on what to say, what to do, or even how to breathe at that moment. Listening to her words had stunned him enough, but that kiss stopped his very breathing. He just gazed ahead of him, several emotions deluging his mind, heart, and soul. Each one of these emotions were new; each one was something he had never experienced before. Feelings of desire and passion were raging in his heart, emotions of confusion were filling his mind, and feelings of pure love was burning in his soul.  
  
He glanced down when he felt a gentle touch up against his chest. Kagome was leaning peacefully against him, slowly falling into a relaxing sleep. He continued to watch her angelic face until sleep took over entirely. A weak smile rolled over his lips as he shifted her body so he could lay her on the bed. When she situated in a comfortable position, he took the blankets and placed it over her fragile body. He continued to gaze endlessly into her face, thinking deeply about her words.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Well, I see someone who's unlike anyone else. "I see someone who feels a little lost, who doesn't exactly know his reason for being here. He seems somewhat scared, yet somewhat fearless. I can see a cold look in your eyes, yet beneath that is one of pure gentleness. I see a person who's looking for someone that will except him for who he is, and not judge him by appearances." Kagome placed her hand gently underneath his chin and raised his head so that their eyes were level.  
  
"I see a person unlike anyone I've ever met. He's got a lot of bark in him, and some bite. But that's only used to cover up his real sorrow. I also know that when he finds the right person, that sorrow will slowly ease away. She will mend to his aching heart, and accept him for whom he is, whether he be demon, hanyou, or human."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'She doesn't judge me on my appearances. She looks through that and sees who I really am deep inside. Maybe this is my place, here with her. She said I have a place in her heart, and I guess it's possible that she has a place in mine.' He leaned over her sleeping body and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight." His fingers brushed against her cheek as a warm smile covered her face. When he turned away to leave the room, he heard a few words come from her mouth. "G-goodnight my Inuyasha." His eyes filled with joy as he thought about that.  
  
After living his whole life alone and in the dark, this one girl was able to reveal to him the light and give him company. And now, after a short while, she had begun to hold his heart. He was feeling for her the emotions he had always dreamt of feeling. He had finally found a person that he could care deeply for, that he could love. And return, she loved him.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: *sniff* *sniff* I'm sorry... *grabs a box of nearby tissues* I thought that was too sweet! He has a place in her heart, and she has a place in his!!! Oh geeze, excuse me for a moment... *grabs tissues and runs to another room, then comes back fine* Sorry 'bout that... ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, honestly, I hope that you liked this chapter, cause I sure did. Can't you tell? There's tears drops all over the document you're reading... lol. The next chapter is called, "A Threat to Their Love." I had to try and keep the story line of the movie, and you know how Margrete likes Prince Henry, and in this story, Kikyo is Margrete. She gets involved, and so does Sango. *reads over story* I guess I haven't involved her that much... I promise that she's more involved in the following chappies, along with Koga and Madoriko and Kaede. Shippou and Miroku aare coming too, later that is. Oh, and don't forget Naraku. Yes, he is involved. I bet right now you're wondering, "how in the heck does she plan to involve Naraku?" Well, you'll see! Until next time, Ja ne! ^_~  
  
~KittyBell~ (nickname, if you don't know already) 


	7. A Threat to Their Love

A/N: Another well-written chapter if I do say so myself... ok, not as good as some of the others, but it's still good! Something totally sweet happens, and you'll love it! ^_^ I really don't have much to say, except that CN (Cartoonnetwork) are complete buttheads for taking off Inuyasha and replacing it with reruns of Kikaider, and taking Rurouni Kenshin off when they should've taken off Justice League, a disgrace to the anime trend going on in Toonami, and placed Yu Yu Hakusho back there. I'm furious with them right now!!!!! o_O I just want to scream!!!  
  
One more major thing that I have not done in this whole story, that I should've in the very beginning, is acknowlegde the creators of "Ever After," because I'm using their story line. Please give that credit to: Andrew Tennant, Mireilla Soria, Tracey Trench, Andrew Dunn, and Kevin Reidy. Without their great skills, we wouldn't have that wonderful movie, or the idea for this story. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 7: A Threat to Their Love  
  
The morning's light quickly swept into the room Kagome had been sleeping in. The golden rays flushed over her angelic face as she slightly stirred, succumbing to the radiant beams. "Morning already..." She raised herself in the bed and stretched her arms, smiling about what had happened last night. "My Inuyasha, I like that..." She slowly rubbed her eyes, feeling warm inside. She gazed around the room and noticed something by the window. Sitting beneath the windowsill, in a deep sleep, was her Inuyasha. He must've sat down and fallen asleep, watching her while he did. "He looks like a little puppy."  
  
She removed her body from the silk sheets of Kikyo's bed and walked over to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she knelt down and leaned against his body, snuggling up to the warmth of him. His eyes slightly moved as he felt the touch against him. They slowly opened, revealing the amber orbs beneath. When he saw Kagome holding him, he simply smiled, and held her back.  
  
"What a beautiful morning, wouldn't you agree?" Kagome lifted her head, gazing into his golden eyes. "Yes, very lovely, with you here." She slightly giggled, burying her head in his chest. "Who'd ever thought that someone could be as happy as this? It seems almost to good to be true." "Believe me, it's real." Inuyasha used his hand and gently lifted her head, making so that their eyes were level. "It's definitely real." He leaned forward and sweetly brushed her lips. When he moved away, he slowly rose to his feet, with her by his side. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her arms, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" "I want to ask you something, something very important." She looked down at his hands, and noticed that they were slightly shaking. "Is everything alright?" "Everything is fine. I'm just a little... oh forget it." He let go of her arms and turned away, crossing his own. "Inuyasha, tell me, I want to know."  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned his body, gazing into his eyes once more. "Please?" He let out a small sigh, and lowered his head. "I don't expect you to say yes, for we just met." "Say yes to what?" "Will you..." He came to a pause, lifting his head so he could see her eyes. "This is hard to say." She placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "Are ya scared? Are you too frightened to ask me a question?" His eyes flickered with a little bit of anger. "Scared my butt! Let's see you ask someone to be their mate! It's not that... easy... er..." He watched as her eyes quickly widened.  
  
She was breathless. She tried to breathe, but now a single breath came to her lungs. Was in such deep shock, she didn't even hear Inuyasha's voice ringing through her ears. "M-m-mate?" She never thought this day would come. She was a servant, and he was the prince of the Western Lands. How could they even think about being together when they were so different? But in their hearts, that didn't matter. They had fallen in love, and nothing could keep them apart.  
  
"You don't have to answer that... I shouldn't have even asked. I'll be going now." "Where to?" "Hm? What do you mean where to? To my home of course stupid!" "Heh, stupid. Now there's the Inuyasha I know. Yes." "The Inu... what are you talking about girl? What do you me... yes?" "M-hum. I will." "You wi..." His face instantly lit up when she answered his question. He reached forward and pulled her into his arms, swinging her around in the air. He was smiling, and she was giggling. They both truly looked perfect. It was hard to believe that she was keeping a secret from him; the fact that she was a servant, and not what she really spoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother, have you heard the news about the prince? His mother has stated that he is looking for a mate." "Yes my child. The news is very good, and that gives you a chance to become his mate." "Me, becoming the mate of that hanyou? It's unheard of, but it may bring good to our family. I wish to see him, to see who he's really like. Only then will I decide if I want to become his mate." "But Kikyo, is it possible for you become his mate? He is the prince after all." Kikyo glanced towards Sango, giving her an angry glare. "You will hold your tongue. If I wish to become his mate, then I will. In fact, I desire to hold his heart. That way, the revenge I seek on someone can be released on him."  
  
Sango gasped at her words. "That's ridiculous! He doesn't deserve to suffer for Naraku's doings. Just because you fell for him doesn't mean that you need to take your anger out on the prince. You deserve to rot in hell for those words. Not a soul like yours is worthy of having a kind heart like his. Kagome should be in your place." Kikyo glared angrily. She wanted to strike her sister for speaking in such manners, but it was un lady like. "You will leave me now. I no longer wish to see your face. You are unworthy of being in my presence." "How dare you... you will burn in hell, I can guarantee that. Your soul is tinged with darkness, and no longer are you that once pure maiden you were several years ago. It sickens my to call you my sister." Sango quickly left their sides, leaving to find peace someplace else, away from them.  
  
"Do not worry about Sango my dear. You know what her only purpose for living is, so ignore her words. As of now, we must seek the Queen to get her permission about the prince." Lady Saio walked down the halls of their home, Kikyo still by her side. Her eyes were following along the edges of the walls, when something caught her attention. "Oh my goodness!" Her voice echoed throughout the home, bringing the attention of a few servants, including Kagome.  
  
"Lady Saio, does something displease you?" Her hands were shaking as she gazed at the bare wall. "Someone has stolen Lord Seiko's weapons! His sword and spear is gone! Who has done this? Is it some type of joke? Speak up now, or you will all suffer for this!" "Lady Saio, we were all in the kitchen, preparing a meal. How could any of us be responsible for this? Why would we take something that means so much to all of us?" Kagome took some courage and spoke for them all. It was true, they were nowhere around the stolen items. "The only other explanation is a thief. We have to find the criminal and do something about it. If not, they most likely will strike again and again."  
  
Lady Saio turned her head, giving Kagome an angered glare. "We'll just see. But until the stolen objects are found, your pay will be reduced." Her eyes slightly widened. "But Lady Saio..." "I have spoken. Now, continue with your work. I have no need for you anymore." She gave them a signal to move away, but mainly directed it towards Kagome. Kikyo smirked happily as she turned away, walking with her mother. "We'll see who the culprit is, and very soon."  
  
Kagome glared, and simply walked away. She wanted to strike back at them, but she had other things on her mind. She headed back towards the kitchen, slowly making her way back to her work.  
  
"Kaede, I have a question for you. Say this girl I know, met someone a lot different then her, meaning family status and all, and they fell in love. Later, he asked her to be his mate, and she said yes, but he doesn't know the truth about her. What does she do?" She slightly lowered her head, hoping that Kaede wouldn't figure it out. The old woman slowly lifted her, gazing at the young girl. It took a few moments, but she figured out the truth. "Aye, Lady Kagome, ye didn't? Please tell me that ye didn't?! Ye have told Prince Inuyasha that ye will be his mate, and he doesn't know that you're a servant?" "Well, when I met him at the village, I told him that I was the lady of a house, and that's what he still thinks. How do I go about telling him the truth?" "But my child, Lady Saio has been arranging for Kikyo to become his mate. She has already made plans to speak with the queen, hoping that Prince Inuyasha will accept her for a bride." "Feh, do you think that he will become the mate of a cold hearted woman like her? Not in this life. He loves me too much, and asked me yesterday to be his mate. I said yes, because I love him too."  
  
A sigh escaped the woman's mouth as she cut through the body of a fish. "Ye child do not understand. If Lady Hutaru, Prince Inuyasha's mother, accepts Kikyo for her son, and then shows her to him, ye won't be mates with him any longer. Lady Kikyo has now become a threat to the love shared between you two. I advise that ye tell him the truth, so he knows what's going on. That way, Lady Kikyo will no longer be able to take him from you." "I wouldn't let that ghost touch him even if she did somehow take him. I can assure you though that she won't be getting anywhere near him. Our love is too strong, and she sure as heck will not be able to break it." A sweet smile rolled over Kagome's lips as an image of her beloved hanyou played in her mind.  
  
'I hope that ye understands what ye are getting ye into.' She felt a bad feeling in her gut, but she decided that she would help her. "I promise that I will keep it with me. Ye be careful, and make sure that ye do not get into trouble." Kagome approached her, and gave her a friendly hug. "Thank you granny Kaede, I'll be fine." She gave a reassuring smile, and carried the meals into the room.  
  
"About time. I was beginning to think that the thief had taken you guys as well." A slight chuckle came from Lady Saio's mouth as she prepared to eat her meal. Kagome gently set the plate before her, being sure not to spill it. "I hope that you enjoy your meals. We worked really hard on them, and they should taste great." Each lady just gave her a glare, except for Sango. She was also the first to begin eating, and the only one to give her a comment. "This meal is grand. Thank you Kagome." She nodded her head and began to walk away, but was stopped by Lady Saio's voice.  
  
"My child, it seems that we will be needing you tonight. You see, Kikyo and I have an appointment with the queen, to discuss matters about the prince." "Matters about the prince?" "Haven't you heard? I'm sure that the servants have told you plenty of information about the news. A ball is going to be held a few weeks from now, and the prince is to announce his mate. Your sister Kikyo is going to see his mother, for we both believe that she is an excellent choice for his majesty." Kagome tried to hold in her laughter, but a small giggle came from her rosy lips. "Does something humor you?" Her eyes widened when she realized that Lady Saio had heard her chuckle. "No my Lady, not at all. I just thought it was lovely that the prince will be announcing his mate at the ball. His decision may stun everyone, including us." She slowly walked away, a kind of gleam in her eyes. "I believe that you are right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, I am going to need your help to pick out a dress. I want them to think that I look nice, but not that I want to show everyone that I'm better than them." Sango glanced towards the working girl, waiting for her opinion. Kagome lifted her head and smiled. She liked Sango a lot, for she never treated her like a slave. Sango still thought of Kagome as her sister, and that's the way she treated her. "I believe that the one with the white top and purple skirt will suit you fine. If you add a see through sash around the waste, it will make you look stunning." She sent her a warm smile, quickly getting back to her work. She was searching through several hair ribbons, finding one to go perfect with Lady Sango's outfit, and Lady Kikyo's.  
  
"Mother!! I cannot find a dress suitable enough for the ball!" Kikyo's voice echoed throughout the halls of the home, quickly reaching the ears of Lady Saio. She wasn't too far from the room, so she walked at a fast pace to reach her daughter. She entered the room and shut the door behind her. "Kikyo, I have the perfect kimono picked for you, but it will be a matter of time before we get it." A spark of interest flickered in her eyes as her mother approached her, slowly placing her hand on her shoulder. "This kimono is very special, and very beautiful. It once belonged to Lady Kamoru, Kagome's mother. You will look stunning in it." A look of pleasure covered both faces of the woman. "Then I shall wear it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The faster we get this done, the quicker we can visit the queen." Lady Saio gave a nod to her daughter, Kikyo. They were looking for something she could where with her kimono when she visited the queen. Their main goal was a stunning necklace made from the finest beads and jewels, but they didn't want to go too heavy, for he would not like it. Both Kagome and Sango were following behind, simply gazing at the many wonders the village had to offer.  
  
"Oh wow, look at this jewel! The simplicity of it gives such beauty. Its something that would look very good on someone like me, or even Kagome." Sango held up the shimmering jewel, displaying its beauty towards the other women. "Heh that would appear better on a foul animal than the likes of that human." Kikyo smirked, slightly throwing her hair over her shoulder. A silent growl filled Kagome's throat as she listened to Kikyo's words. 'That girl is seriously going to pay someday, and I mean it.'  
  
"My heavens, it's him, Prince Inuyasha." Kagome instantly froze, trying to gaze over Sango's shoulder. There he was, arguing with a village man on how he should get a piece of meat free because he was the prince. 'Inuyasha, my love. You're here... you're here! I can't let him see me like this! If I do, then he'll never forgive me. I have to hide myself; I must conceal myself from him!' She slowly moved back, gaining closer to her goal.  
  
"Kagome? What troubles you?" Sango noticed her movement, and quickly began to follow her. Kikyo and Lady Saio were too busy watching Inuyasha to even realize that they had left them.  
  
"Kagome, please answer me?" She watched in confusion as Kagome moved behind a cart, concealing her body beneath the kimonos that hung there. "I don't want the prince to see me. I... I feel embarrassed to be seen all dirty like this. I could at least have bathed before standing in his presence." Sango's eyebrow slightly rose as she listened to Kagome's words. "I believe that he will be too busy dealing with Kikyo and mother to notice us." A sigh escaped her lips as she turned towards them, watching as Kikyo approached the hanyou. Kagome's curious brown eyes peeked through the sleeves of a kimono, watching every movement he made.  
  
"Prince Inuyasha, it is my pleasure to meet you on this fine day." He slowly turned from his argument, a look of boredom in his eyes. When he saw the maiden, they flickered with a look of joy, but quickly died down when he noticed that it wasn't whom he thought it was. "Good to meet you too, now if you don't mind, I have things to do and places to be. You're only getting in my way." "Why Inuyasha, is that any way to address someone such as myself?" Kikyo slowly moved forward, placing her hand on his arm. "Excuse me? You will address me as Prince Inuyasha, nothing less. Now move away from me be-" Her fingers gradually made their way into the sleeve of his kimono, gently brushing against his arm. "I see that a part of you finds me attractive."  
  
"Why that little... if she doesn't remove her hands from him this instant, she will so pay for touching him!!" "Kagome, who are you talking to?" Sango gave her a questioning look, gazing as Kagome's fist tightened beneath the coat of kimonos. "Is something wrong?" "No one touches my m... no touches any one like that, especially the prince!" She began to grit her teeth, trying to hold back her growing anger. Her eyes watched on as Kikyo continued her movement on the hanyou.  
  
"You seem lonely. You need someone in your life, someone to love and care for you. Let me be that person, let me have your heart?" Both of her hands were now in his sleeves, holding below his shoulders. So much shock was coursing through him that he had no idea on how to react. 'This lady looks so much like Kagome, and yet she's different. Why is she doing this to me? I can't seem to move...' A battle of questions raged in his mind as the maiden turned her head, gazing towards Sango and the hidden Kagome.  
  
"Where is she? I want her to send a letter to the queen, one informing her of our decision." A look of sheer pleasure was spread across Lady Saio's lips as she watched the joy gleaming in her daughter's eyes.  
  
"Decision? What decision? I don't know who the hell you are, but I have no desire being with someone like you. I suggest that you remain your distance from me, or I will make sure that your soul rots in hell." Inuyasha snatched his arms from her grasp, a look of anger raging within his amber orbs. It was at that moment that a familiar aura filled the depths of his nose, bringing joy and passion to kindle within his heart. 'Kagome!'  
  
His body quickly moved away from Kikyo, and towards the direction of Sango and Kagome. Her mouth dropped to the floor as she watched him approaching. 'Oh no!' The reaction from him approaching hit her so fast that she lost her balance. Her body fell backwards, bringing the coat of kimonos with her. The wood holding the clothing crashed into a basket wielding several eggs, followed with a bowl of milk. The food came falling to the earth as she removed herself from the tangled mess of kimonos, only to get hit with the food. The eggs cracked on her head, covering her silky black hair and milky skin complection. The milk covered the rest of her, hiding her scent beneath the smell of the liquid. She instantly froze as Inuyasha stood right before her, gazing at the mess around her.  
  
"Sheesh, what were you doing? You created a giant mess just because of your clumsiness. Remove yourself from these clothes and clean off. I am so out of here." He gave an annoyed growl before turning away, gradually moving towards his home. "Man oh man. People these days pay absolutely no attention to what the heck they're doing." As he walked past Kikyo, her fingers gently brushed against his arm. His eyes narrowed on her as he took a giant leap and disappeared into the sky. "I believe that he is the right one." Kikyo glanced over her shoulder, gazing into her Mother's annoyed face. "Does something displease you?" Her eyes turned towards the direction that seemed to hold everyone's attention. "I see. She brings discomfort to us all. Once I wed Inuyasha, I shall punish her. No, even worse. I shall exile her, from this world."  
  
"Kagome! Are you ok?" Sango, along with a few other village men and woman helped the maiden from the mess. "I'm so sorry. I slipped and tried to catch myself, but all of this happened. I hope that you can forgive me? I will work it off, please allow me to do that?" The owner of the milk and eggs approached her, giving her a deadly look. "I have no use in wielding a useless brat like you. Now scram along and do your real job. I will let you go this time, but next time you will pay." A chill of fear slithered down her spine as his voice filled her ears. "Understood." She gave a slight nod and quickly turned away, still covered in the food.  
  
"Kagome, you must be more careful next time. That man looked awfully mad ba-" "Kagome! How dare you disgrace us in such a manner, and in front of the prince non the less. Your suffering will come, and you will soon pay." Lady Saio's voice had a sharp tint to it, revealing her anger. "Come. We will return home with the necklace Kikyo picked out, and then we will prepare to visit the queen. I ensure that you will make yourself useful and aid us in our tasks of picking out clothes. But first, you will bathe yourself and remove that vile clothing." She gave a slight signal, causing Kagome to instantly move. "Yes Ma'am."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, so it started really good with Kagome and Inuyasha, and all of the fluff right? Don't forget when he asked her to be his mate!!! I was all teary eyed on that part!!! ^_^ It didn't end as well as I had imagined it, but I hope that it was still good. Kikyo gets more into it in the next chapter, in fact, Inuyasha really isn't shown much at all. I promise that after that though, more sweet romance will be shown between the couple, and what about when the truth is revealed? The next chapter is called, "A Mate Finally for Him, but Who is It?"  
  
You know who it is, but his mother and Kikyo don't. Hehehe, anway. I hope that you like it, and stick around for more. Just to let you all know, the next chappie won't be updated for about three weeks. I'm going to be on vacation for a while, and I won't have access to a computer. I just thought that I should let you know, considering that some people are really getting into this story, and I don't want them to think that I've abandoned it. I would like to thank those people too. It's because of you that I can write. Your reviews and words help me a lot, and give me what I need to finish. ^_^ Thank you!!  
  
Until next time, Ja ne!  
  
~KittyBell~  
  
"Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
-To get away from Mai!-"  
  
~BunnyGal~  
  
(Hehe, I thought that was cute. Mai is a character from Bunny's rp boards, so don't get confused if you don't know her. Ja ne!) 


	8. The Heart of a Witch

Chapter 8: The Heart of a Witch  
  
"Mother Earth never ceases to amaze me. Even in this time of difficulty, she stands strong and bright, showing us her true power." Lady Hutaru was walking along the halls of her home, gazing out the many windows that covered the dazzling wall. She had been waiting more than long enough for her son to arrive. He never came home after the argument between them a few days ago, and she began to get worried. "Oh Inuyasha, if you would only realize how important it is to find a mate. My dear boy, you will soon reign over the throne, and without a mate, that is impossible."   
  
"Lady Hutaru! Lady Hutaru! There is a maiden here who wishes to speak with you about Lord Inuyasha. She's speaks about a type of relationship." The maiden turned around, being greeted by one of the castle guards. "You say that a maiden is here to speak about a relationship, with my boy? Is it possible that he has found a mate within the hours of a couple days?" A bright smile spread across her face as she hurried to the entrance of the door, ready to meet her guests. "The young lady is here with her mother. They both wish to speak with you." "Please, allow them to enter. We mustn't keep our guests waiting much longer." "Right away Miss."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Saio, I am very pleased to have you in my presence one this fine day. You say that you wish to speak with me about my son, Prince Inuyasha?" The two noble women, along with Kikyo were walking pleasantly through the royal garden, conversing back and forth.  
  
"Yes M'Lady. My daughter has heard many words about your son, Inuyasha. She has developed strong feelings towards him, and it is believed that he feels the same way towards her. We came here to get your consent, and make sure that it is allowed." Lady Hutaru glanced over her shoulder, looking towards Kikyo. Her eyes slightly widened when she noticed something red on her cheek. Slowing her pace, she walked towards the maiden's side.  
  
"You must be Lady Kikyo. You seem like a very nice young woman to me. May I ask though, that cut on your cheek, where did it come from?" Kikyo glanced up, a flicker of anger shining in her eyes. "This cut, where it came from..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, come here this instant! I am in need of your help! Curse that female burden. If it weren't for her past, I would easily dispose of her." Kikyo growled somewhat, tired of waiting for the maiden to arrive. Standing by her side was her mother, and Sango, gazing out the window in peace. Sango had many thoughts on her mind, but they were quickly interrupted when Kagome came bursting into the room, entirely out of breath.  
  
"Please forgive me for taking so long. I was really busy, but now I'm here! What was it you needed my lady?" Kagome got her knees before Kikyo, lowering herself to the ground. "Just stand. I have other needs for you at the time." Without hesitation, the maiden quickly stood, ready for any orders.  
  
"For the dance that the Prince is giving, I have yet to find a suitable kimono. But, I hear of one that is ravishing, and I am to believe that you are in possession of it. I want to wear your mother's kimono." Kagome's eyes widened in shock after hearing her words. "My... mother's kimono? But... it's hers..." She continued to watch as Kikyo held out a pair of shoes that matched the beautiful kimono. "Where'd you..." "Where did I get them? Does that matter at the time? Your only concern is giving me your mother's kimono. For if not, you will pay severely."  
  
For some reason, a strong wave of courage wiped throughout Kagome's body. Taking in a deep breath, she raced forward, and crashed head on with the maiden. Using all of her strength, she forced Kikyo to the ground. On her way down, a metal pole cut the side of her face, the shoes slipping from her grasp.  
  
Lady Saio and Sango gasped as Kagome jumped towards Kikyo, knocking her to the ground. Lady Saio was ready to burst into anger as Kagome grabbed the shoes, and took off. However, a glistening orb caught her eye as it fell from Kagome's shirt, falling almost gracefully to the ground.  
  
Kikyo growled angrily as she lifted up, a slight pain vibrating throughout her cheek. She lifted her hand and brushed against her skin, feeling some warm blood. A look of sheer anger flickered in her eyes as she lifted to her feet. Getting ready to follow the fleeing maiden, she was stopped by a touch on her shoulder. "What do you want? Leave me be, I have matters to attend to." Her eyes narrowed on her mother, but the expression suddenly changed when the orb was held in her face. "That's..."  
  
"Yes, the Shikkon no Tama. It appears that Kagome has been holding it all this time without our consent. But still, we can use it to get back the shoes so you can wear the kimono." A grin of satisfaction spread across Kikyo's face as she grasped the jewel, turning towards the door.  
  
Standing behind the two, Sango gazed in shock. Her eyes watched as all of the commotion occurred, not even knowing how to react. When she heard her mother's words, she wanted to step in, but she knew the consequences. Leaning back, she gazed in fear as the two left the room, quickly following behind Kagome. "Damn. They're going to do something horrible to her, and I can't stop it... but I will try!" Lifting up her kimono, she raced after the others, hoping she wasn't too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank goodness I got these back safely. I know that I'm going to pay seriously, but I can't allow her to wear my mother's kimono." Kagome slowed her pace by a fire place, soon coming to a stop. Holding the shoes close, she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You made a big mistake back there Kagome." The maiden shot around, her eyes filled with terror as Kikyo and Lady Saio appeared before her. "Please, I don't want my mother's kimono to be worn by anyone else but me. It was only meant for me to wear... I hope you understand what I'm saying?" Taking a step back, she swallowed heavily.  
  
"Oh, I think I understand clear enough. It's you who does not understand at all. You see, if you don't give me back those shoes, you will end up losing this." Kikyo held the Shikkon jewel for all to see. The orb glistened with unimaginable beauty, the flames of the fire adding to the sight.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped as she saw the jewel in Kikyo's hold. Glancing towards the fire, she realized what the maiden would do. "No wait! Please don't do that?!" Moving forward, she tried to grab Kikyo's hand, but it inched towards the fire. "Please..."  
  
"If you want your precious jewel back, then hand over the shoes and allow me to wear the kimono?" Kikyo knew that she had won, but something else was planned up her sleeve. Watching in joy as Kagome hesitated, she saw that the maiden was giving in.  
  
"You can wear it, but please be careful. Can I have my jewel back please?" Kikyo smirked, "You mean this?"  
  
At that very moment, Sango entered the room. Her eyes instantly went to her sister's hand, and where it was heading. It was then that she realized what was about to happen. "No..." A word was mumbled from her lips as what she knew was going to happen, happened.  
  
As soon as the shoes were handed to the maiden, her other hand threw the jewel into the raging fire. "No!!!" Kagome jumped forward, her eyes scanning through the flames as she searched for her special jewel. Almost instantly, she dropped to her knees in tears. The jewel may have been powerful, but it was the only thing she had left of her father. Her hands raised to her eyes, shaking from the continuous stream of tears that drizzled down her cheek.  
  
Gazing in the doorway, Sango felt her heart drop into her gut as the tears continued to fall from Kagome's eyes. She held her hand near her breast as she turned away, trying to fight back her own tears. "Curse them... Why are they so cruel to her?" Taking one more glance towards the maiden, her eyes softened. "Poor thing..."  
  
Kikyo smirked in pleasure, holding the shoes in her hands. "That wasn't so bad... only this wretched cut..." Her eyes narrowed at the weeping maiden as her fingers brushed over the cut.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I was holding my cat, and she saw something that caught her eye. Trying to remove herself from my grasp, she scratched me in the process." She lied, but as long as Lady Hutaru didn't know, she didn't care.  
  
"You poor dear. Cat's are very peaceful, and yet the feline can be dangerous." She smiled, glancing towards Kikyo. "That's very true..."  
  
Lady Saio walked towards the two, getting curious on their conversation. "Do you think Prince Inuyasha would be interested in wedding my daughter?" "I believe so, since you have mentioned that he seems to have feelings for her. This is great news, since I have been wanting him to be married for the longest of times. It seems that the hands of time have suddenly turned, bringing what we have been waiting for." A smile of joy spread across her face.  
  
"Yes, I am very glad that this seems to be. My daughter has been having feelings for him for some time now. I do believe they will make a great couple. She will hold his heart very well, as will he hold hers." "It shall be arranged then. I will speak to Inuyasha when he returns home, and I will send him to your home. There, it will become official. After, the news will be announced at the ball." Lady Saio and Kikyo smirked in triumphant. "I guarantee to you that whence that day comes, his life will change forever, for the better." 


	9. A Visit from the Miko, Madoriko

A/N: OMG! I'm ssssoooo sorry it took so long to update this story. Damn school has been getting in the way greatly, I've been having some family problems, and illness after illness has been going around... *sigh* but now that this chapter is up, you won't have to beat me for not getting it sooner.... I hope you like it too, cause it focuses around three characters, and they don't happen to be Inuyasha and Kagome..... sorry... but if I didn't have this chappie, the future ones wouldn't make any sense. Sssssoooo, without further ado, KittyBell presents chapter 9 of "Ever After."  
  
Chapter 9: A Visit from the Miko, Madoriko  
  
  
  
Kikyo was wandering aimlessly along the gardens of her home. A pleased and satisfied smirk was caressing her pale, almost dead looking lips. A light breeze combed through the maiden's dark tresses, the loose strands around her face brushing against her sickly, white looking flesh. "And so, he will soon pay for the tragic loss given to me all those years ago. It is the least I can do for the suffering that damned hybrid has bestowed upon me."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
"Kikyo, I see that you have finally decided to join my side." The maiden growled angrily, her eyes narrowing on the figure before her. "I would rather suffer in hell than become part of your wretched life. You're a despicable character in my eyes, and I want nothing more but then to relish your sweet demise."  
  
  
  
The male's crimson eyes gazed upon her, a contented sigh leaving his lips. "I see that you will be much harder to take.. No worry. I will complete this task easily, no matter what measures I must use." His dark brown locks swayed slightly as he raised his fingers and snapped them. Instantly, a couple of red rings formed around Kikyo's wrists, bounding her to the wall behind her. Her eyes were flickering with sheer anger as he approached her form, holding out a hand. "My dear, it would've been easier if you simply agreed."  
  
  
  
"Naraku... you will pay for these treacherous actions of yours!" "Will I? How can you be so certain when you don't even know my appearance?" "What are you rambling about? The vile creature before my eyes is all I need to see." "You really think that this is my form? How could you be so certain that I may be casting a mere illusion? Tell me priestess, do you know deep inside if this is my true form?" The miko shuddered in disgust as Naraku leaned towards her, resting a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"If I could make the decision, you would be nothing than a piece of trash. But, what I see is how I judge you. I know who you are, what you are, and why you are here. Simply, you are a waste of space in this world." A glare flickered in the demon's eyes as his fingers moved to her mouth, silencing her words instantly. "You will learn when to hold your tongue. You shall only speak if you are given permission.. Otherwise, keep your words at a halt." She simply glared with sheer anger, watching as he stepped back. A sudden pulse came from his body, emanating a cold darkness. Kikyo's eyes watched as he seemed to change, but only briefly.  
  
  
  
His hair flashed silver, as his eyes changed to gold. His clothes slowly shaped into that of a kimono similar to hers, only fully red. A pair of dog-like ears formed on his head as his hands flexed, revealing his newly grown claws. "What are you doing? Stop this insane act?!"  
  
  
  
"To answer your question simply, this is my true form.. *lie*.. And the one you must hate. This is the person you must despise.. A mongrel as I am.... memorize this face, for whence the time comes, you shall come face to face with I, and the score shall be settled." Although the change was brief, Kikyo memorized down to the darkness of the different shades of amber in his eyes. She growled angrily in her throat as Naraku's change altered, changing him back. Before she could take another breath, the demon had pressed his lips firmly against hers, stealing a kiss that his human side had been longing for.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
  
"The hybrid shall be damned to hell, where his soul will perish. He will suffer for the pain and anguish he has bestowed upon me." Kikyo glared with sheer hatred towards the ground, her fists tightening in anger. She tried to clear her mind of the foul thoughts, but each second only more rage fluttered into the bitter emptiness of her head.  
  
  
  
~May I ask you miko, is violence always the best way to resolve the problems that dwell within you?~  
  
  
  
The instant the voice came to her mind, her semi-alive body stopped dead in its tracks. Her chocolate tresses swayed behind her as a breeze combed through the air gently. "Who are you? Present yourself or I shall seek you out and end your unwanted trespassing."  
  
  
  
~Please. I wish not to cause a brawl with you. My intentions are not foul.~ "Then come forth. Or you be a mere demon? No, I cannot sense demon blood within you." Kikyo's eyes scanned the area surrounding her, searching for the cause of the voice. Suddenly, the faint sight of white glistened behind a tree, and moments later, an angelic form appeared.  
  
  
  
"And so, the mysterious guess has finally chosen to present herself. Who are you?" ~Is it that much of a shock? Should you not know who I am? I have been graced with your presence for a couple of years now.~ Kikyo took a step back, lifting her hand slightly. Something was different about this woman. She seemed to be supernatural, like she wasn't part of this world.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? I have never seen you in my life." ~You may not have seen me, but I've always been there. My home dwells within the jewel.. The jewel you threw into the fire.~ "What?" Her chocolate orbs widened in shock as she lowered her hand, a glare forming over her face. "You are sadly mistaking if you think you can bribe me into believing you are part of the jewel. The malice tinted object was thrown into the fiery pits where it will burn until nothing but a mere shadow is left of its presence."  
  
  
  
~I am sorry to inform you, but the jewel did not perish. There is only one possible solution to rid the jewel entirely of this earth, but only one knows this deep inside her heart and that woman is not you. I am simply here to speak of that girl to you.~ The image of the woman grew brighter as she approached Kikyo, her mystic black hair shimmering slightly.  
  
  
  
~My name is Madoriko, and I am the creator of the sacred jewel. It was unable to burn for several reasons, mainly because of the four souls involved. You will not fully understand this, for your soul is too darkened right now, and feels only bitter anger and revenge.~ "And how are you aware of this?" Kikyo loosened up, no longer tense towards this woman.  
  
  
  
~It's quite simple... since your soul is part of the jewel, I am able to feel what you are experiencing. There are four different souls, and each one belongs to a person living among this planet. It just so happens that these four people know each other in some way. You would be quite surprised if you knew everything about this jewel and the four souls.~ "Then why don't you tell me?" Madoriko smiled softly, her angelic features giving of an aura of such purity.  
  
  
  
~I'm afraid I cannot. You are to find that out on your own, just as Lady Kagome is. I only came to tell you of something you must know, for if it is not changed, then your life along with many others will highly be affected.~ "You think I want to listen to the nonsense talk you have about that wench? You are the one highly mistaking."  
  
  
  
Madoriko let out a sigh, a frown tainting her heavenly features. She lifted a hand, a faint image appearing of the flashback Kikyo had experience moments ago. ~You see this? If you do not listen, this memory can, and WILL repeat itself, only more however.~  
  
  
  
Kikyo glared in sheer anger towards the image. Oh how she despised Naraku, the foul demon. She wanted to so much to ring his neck, but she could. If she stayed with Inuyasha, she could follow through with her plan. Why was she so worried when her problem would be solved? All Madoriko had to say was meaningless to her. "I have no worry."  
  
  
  
~Is it really that easy to say that? I fear you are more stubborn then I thought. Obviously, you will not hear out everything I wish to tell you... but hear this: Lady Kagome is stronger than you think. If you believe you can take everything away that easily, you are sadly mistaking. This plan you have with Inuyasha will backfire, and only lead to your demise in the end... not to mention you will suffer with Naraku in hell. Heed my warning Lady Kikyo, the plans you have made will lead to your own grave. You seem to show no interest, so I shall leave it at that. Continue with these actions, and no one will succeed save for Lady Kagome in the end.~ With those words, a bright flash engulfed the land, signaling the departure of the maiden. As her spirit vanished, a few more words could be heard.  
  
  
  
~You have yet to see what I am referring to. Now, in the future, your life will suffer the decision you have made.~  
  
  
  
"How dare she. Thinking she can make my own choices. Her attempts are feeble, useless. That wench will not run my life and she will not decide what I can or cannot do. My decision is final, I will go out with my original plans. If she thinks she can run my life, she is mistaken." Kikyo's harsh voice bit through the evening, giving off the impression of sheer anger. "Nothing has occurred tonight. Everything heard and spoken in these hours shall be forgotten..."  
  
  
  
Kikyo walked on, wanting and longing to forget the talk- though she couldn't. Madoriko's words were imbedded within her soul, and wouldn't leave for anything. Though despite all of this, she was still confident that her plans would work out, and she would succeed. In fact, she knew she would. "I've got this one. Nothing can stop me."  
  
  
  
However, just because she seemed so confident that her plans would succeed, it didn't mean they would. In fact, Madoriko knew what was in store, and how Kikyo's plans would turn out. But because the maiden was more than stubborn, unfortunately the dark future that would be bestowed upon her would soon to come. The good side of it, Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha would receive what they have desired, and Kikyo and Naraku will be thrown into hell where their souls will remain for eternity. As for Sango, her life will become blessed with more than she bargained, and as Koga. In a sense, the outcome would turn decent for most, so just maybe Kikyo's decision will be for the better.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, how was it? And please be honest? I know it wasn't the best, but if it wasn't there, you'd all be going.. "Huh? What the hell is she talking about?" ... in the later chapters.. so, it was neccesary. I promise that the next chappie will be a HECK of a lot better.. and, hehe another character comes in... betcha can't guess who it is?  
  
Anyway, the next chapter is called, "And They Think it Could Get Worse?" Sound interesting to you? It'd better!! *Turns to a big anime Kitty face while all of you are little specks* hehehehehe, you'll enjoy it. Well, that's all for now! Still next time, ja ne! Oh.. please don't forget to review!!  
  
~KittyB~ 


	10. Don't you hate it when you see a new cha...

  


_Dear audience:_

  


_Hey there! ^^; Heh, I know you're probably really ticked that I haven't updated in so long, but I was hit with major writer's block... and unfortunately I have been unable to come up with any good chapters for most of my stories._

  


_Just recently, I was introduced to some new anime: Fushigi Yuugi and Gravitation. And because I have become so into the story lines of these to WONDERFUL series, my mind can't come up with anything to put into my stories... not to mention juggling life and many problems that have risen along with the whole ordeal... it's not easy getting time to write, or think about them._

  


_However, I know that within these two weeks of Christmas break, I will get up at least one chapter to every story, if not more. I promise to try my very best, and I will do everything I can._

  


_I hope you understand what I am saying, and I am truly sorry for taking so long. Well, I guess I will see you all when I get the chance to put up another chapter... and when this damn writer's block leaves my system!!!! . Thank goodness it doesn't affect my artist skills... but that's another story. ^^ Until next time, ja ne! ^~_

  


_~Kitty~_

  


_P.S. Speaking of artist skills... if you are reading this Ravage, I finished the picture of Maru! ^^ I decided to do him first... then I'll go with Sasha, and then both of them. I'll send it to you, and I hope ya like him! ^^_


	11. And They Think it Could Get Worse?

A/N: HI THERE!!!!! *jumps with joy* I finally came out of my damn writer's block!!! hehe, needless to say I'm pretty happy about that. I have Ravage to thank for that! That e-mail sent me, for some reason, got rid of my writer's block! DOMO ARIGATO!!!! 

  


^______^ hehe, anyway. Here's the next chapter!! I hope you like it... it introduces that _mystery_ character, lol. It's definitely got some humor in it! So, I'll be quiet cause I know you're all dying to read this since I've taken so long to update... ^^; I hope you like it though!! Onto the chapter!!!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 10: And They Think it Could Get Worse?

  
  


"My dear child, you should have known better than to make such a move around my sister... it was sheer insanity..." Sango spoke in a soothing voice as she brushed back a few of Kagome's loose tresses. Taking a damp cloth, she wiped her forehead. "I know this is harsh, but maybe you will have learned your lesson?" Kagome's eyes hardened as those words left her step-sister's lips.

  


_~How could she say such a thing?~_ The miko reared back, removing herself from Sango's gentle grasp. "Perhaps it is not I who needs a lesson learned? I did what felt natural.... how could that be wrong?" Her voice suddenly became weaker as the tears forced their way to her eyes. "How could protecting something that's dear to you be wrong?" It was too much for the miko to hold. The tears left her eyes almost as if a dam had broken free, strolling down her cheeks in shimmering streams. Sango was once again there to provide her 'sister' comfort.

  


"Nothing is wrong with protecting what's dear to you, absolutely nothing. But in this family, obedience is taken highly, and that's something you subverted. Please don't take this from me the wrong way. I understand you probably imagine me as a beast right now, but I only speak the truth. Even I, a daughter to this family, find my mother's actions mortifying, but they must simply be followed." The maiden lowered to her knees, resting a comforting shoulder upon Kagome's shoulder. "My mother's actions are obscured and should be handled by higher authority, but as of now, we don't have a choice but to oblige by them."

  


"How can you allow yourself to be ruled by someone when obviously you're nothing like that person?" "I have learned to cope with it, and now I see it as daily routine. Kikyo suffers through the same endorsement; however, I fear she enjoys it slightly and uses them for her own sick games." Sango shuddered somewhat from the grotesque feeling. "Let us forget this conversation and move on. We have better things to look forward to... for say the ball that's coming up? Are you going to be present?" The miko let out a gentle sigh and slowly rose to her feet.

  


"Have you lost your mind? I am a servant to this house, and making myself present will only cause problems to arise..." _~In more ways then one... If Inuyasha were to find out my secret, he will for sure discard of me... and our love will no longer exist.~_

  


"If you feel such a way, then I cannot redirect your opinion. However, I can ask you to assist me in picking out a gown, can I not?" Kagome's chocolate orbs seemed to lighten up towards the maiden's request. "Can I not? Once again, you have lost your mind. Of course I'm coming!" "Then let us get ready! The quicker we leave this estate, the sooner we can began our charade of finding suitable attire." Without another word, the two ran from the room and split apart, each heading towards their own quarters.

  


Though Kagome may be a servant to this house, and even to Sango, the maiden treated her like actual family. Not once did Sango order Kagome around, or force her to do something she wished not to attempt. In Kagome's eyes, Sango was a true sister to her, and always would be. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Miss, I am more than certain that this exorcism will cleanse your village of any ominous spirits that happen to linger. I can guarantee my services for you." "Thank you kind sir monk. I greatly appreciate your generous services. How may I repay you?" The monk's dark navy orbs glistened with somewhat of a lecherous gleam. Taking the woman's hands into his own, he gave a dead serious look.

  


"Ma'am... would you consider-" 

  


"Lady Manomi! I'm glad we were able to... find... you? Hm?" Sango approached the couple with a raised eyebrow, giving a questionable look as the monk continued to hold Lady Manomi's hands. Kagome simply followed in silence, deciding not to say anything for the best.

  


"Who's this? And why is he...?" "He's a monk. He was cleansing our village of any evil spirits." "Eh..." "She speaks the truth my fair maiden. I am nothing more than a simple monk, performing an exorcism for this village. However..." Before anyone could comprehend, the monk had allowed Lady Manomi's hands to fall from his, and was now embracing Sango's. Just as before, that same lecherous gleam flickered in his handsome navy orbs.

  


"Ma'am, would you consider bearing my child?" "Eh...?" Her face flushed a bright red, almost as red as the kimono Lady Manomi was wearing. Faster then she knew possible, her hand struck the monk's cheek, sending him crashing to the ground. "You damn pervert!! Who do you think you _are_ touching my hands like that, and asking such a ridiculous question?! Get a life you lecher!!" The maiden was definitely furious, for as she walked away, Kagome and Lady Manomi made room for her.

  


As for Kagome, she was pretty stunned from the monk's question. Though she was shocked, she found herself helping him to his feet. "Sir monk, what were you thinking when you asked such a question? She doesn't even know you for crying out loud, and then you go asking "Would you bear my child?" That's utterly ridiculous." "...would you?" Her chocolate orbs widened. Too bad for the monk, that question landed him with the same fate. Now, not only was he lying face first upon the dirt, he had two pretty big hand prints written across his cheeks.

  


"You lecher!" _~If Inuyasha were here and he heard you say that, your butt would be torn apart right about now.~ _The miko marched away with a sour, yet embarrassed expression caressing her features.

  


"Lady Sango! Please forgive the monk's..." Lady Manomi gave him a cold stare, causing him to move back slightly. "...perverted actions. I assure you that it will not happen again. Now please, come inside. Obviously you wished to see me for something?" Behind Lady Manomi, the monk had risen to his feet, dusting the dirt from his robe. _~As my luck has it, I happen to run into three of the most beautiful women, and none wish to bear my child. How long must I keep up with this?~ _Almost a saddened look filled his navy hued eyes as he turned towards the hut the ladies had wandered into. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

  
  
  
  
  


"So, you're looking for an elegant kimono to where at the ball tomorrow night?" "Yes I am, and Lady Kagome has accompanied me to help as well. It's nice for us to get out of the house and spend some friendly fun with one another, is it not?" Kagome nodded towards the two, a bright smile written across her face. "Yes, of course it's nice to be able to do something like that."

  


"Pardon ladies. I don't mean to intrude, but I feel we got off on a bad start. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is-" The monk came to a halt as he noticed all three women on the other end of the room, leaning up against the wall. He sweat-dropped slightly. "Eh... please forgive my previous actions. It was very wrong of me, but if you understood... ah, never mind. It's no time for sentimentality. My name is Miroku, and I am nothing but a simple monk."

  


"Feh, more like a lecherous, 'simple' monk.." You could tell that Sango already wasn't going to get along with Miroku. "Well, you've definitely made yourself noticeable." The monk sweat-dropped even more. "Ladies, I give you my sincerest apologies. Please accept them so we can began on friendlier terms?" His navy orbs were emitting almost a plea type of gleam, one showing just how _sorry_ he was.

  


Letting out a heavy sigh, Sango simply nodded her head. "If you lay a hand in the wrong place, I will be sure to remove it from your limb. Don't test me." Her chocolate orbs narrowed on the monk as he took a seat, acting totally innocent... too innocent. "I won't make any more that I shall regret Miss..." He didn't promise.

  


"So, Lady Sango, you wish to have a gown picked out for the ball. I believe I bear the perfect attire your heart desires.... This... way... please?" The woman noticed that Sango's eyes and attention was focused else where. 

  


The maiden was making sure that the monk didn't make any wrong moves, and to achieve that her chocolate orbs continued to send cold glares towards him. As response, he continued to act innocent, sweat-dropping every now and then.

  


_~Is it me, or does she continue to throw bitter looks my way? Man... what a beautiful start...~ _Miroku sighed somewhat, those saddened orbs returning to him slightly. However, he made sure that no one else caught sight of his actions. He didn't quite feel like answering any questions at the moment.

  


Though, unlucky for him, Sango caught a brief image of his sorrowful look, but she decided to keep it to herself.

  


"Um, Lady Sango? Lady Manomi is waiting for you. She already picked out a few kimonos, but is simply waiting for your arrival. I'll stand out here so I can tell ya what I think." Kagome smiled softly as the woman rose to her feet, somewhat of an 'oh, sorry I was paying attention' look written across her features.

  


"I'm coming!" With that said, Sango disappeared behind a set of curtains, ready to try on the kimonos chosen for her.

  
  
  
  


"So, Miroku... are you really a monk?" Kagome knelt down by a small fire centered in the middle of the room, her jet-black tresses falling over her shoulders.

  


The monk simply smiled, tilting his head so his eyes could meet hers. "You guys don't trust me, do you?" The miko sweat-dropped, feeling that was enough to answer his question.

  


"To tell you the truth.... yes, I am a monk.... however, there is more to it."

  


"Hm?" Kagome lifted her head as his words filled her ears. So, he was a monk, but that wasn't everything. What kind of secret could he be containing behind those gentle, navy orbs of his? Was it something dark? Or could it be something else?

  


"I... I have a curse..."

  


There was a moment of absolute silence, only the crackling of the flickering flames could be heard.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ah, Lady Sango! This kimono suits you beautifully! I didn't imagine that silver and white would contour along your features, but I suppose I was wrong. Now, why don't you go show Miss Kagome and see how she likes it, ne?" Lady Manomi smiled softly as her eyes twinkled, the colors of the kimono really bringing out Sango's eyes.

  


It was a mixture of white and silver. The top was a shade of pure white, so beautiful it appeared as freshly fallen, unstained snow. The part around her midriff held close, a beautiful golden sash wrapped around her waist. The sleeves were different however, and were not connected to the remainder of the kimono. Instead, shimmering silver lace held the material on her arms, and blended in with the white. The pants to her kimono were a soft shade of silver with white lace intertwined at the feet. Her shoes were elegant Japanese sandals with a silver lace embracing her ankle, keeping the shoe at bay.

  


"I must say, I am truly amazed with this Lady Manomi. I didn't imagine that such a wonderful kimono existed. I am forever in your debt. Now, to show Lady Kagome..." Sango twirled slightly in the light fabric, enjoying the feeling of the wind brush against her skin. "Hey, Kagome! I think I found the right kimono. I would like for you to come and see. Eh?"

  


When she received no response, the maiden moved forward slowly, as if for no one to hear her. When she peeked around the corner, she gazed in silence towards the two talking. Whatever it was, they were both deep into conversation– and she wanted to find out more.

  


"Is it a deadly one?" 

  


"After awhile, yes... it will consume my life if the cure isn't given right now. You see, in my right hand... there is a hole, a dark vertex, and it acts almost like a black hole." The monk lifted his hand to reveal a glove, and a set of prayer beads embracing the limb. "These beads keep the hole sealed, otherwise you and Lady Sango would no longer exist."

  


Kagome gasped slightly, more than stunned from the truth about his curse. "Is there a way to rid yourself of the curse?"

  


"Yes there is... but as of now, I have not succeeded in that solution," he let out a deep sigh and continued. "My only option to rid myself entirely of this burden is by ending the life of the one whom cursed me. If I fail in that attempt, then I wish to have a son so he may carry out the task. This curse will travel within the blood of my family until there is no longer anyone to wield the wretched fate.... If I do not end the curse in time, the hole in my hand will eventually grow larger, so big that it will swallow me... instantly ending my life."

  


Kagome was absolutely speechless, not knowing anything to say. How could she respond to something like that? She couldn't just say, "Oh, don't worry; everything will be all right and you'll find a way," when she wasn't even positive he would? Simply... she didn't know what to do.

  


"Lady Kagome, I ask you not to worry yourself about my damned fate. It is something I must deal with, and with alone." "Don't say that!" The maiden turned her head and snapped at him, hating the words she just heard.

  


"Never say that you'll do something alone! You told me about everything, so naturally I'm going to help you! No one in their right mind deserves such a horrid fate, not even a lecherous monk like you. I'm _going_ to help you find this person so you can end the curse."

  


"Lady Kagome... I... thank you... If you truly wish to assist me, I fear I cannot argue with a Lady's decision. However, what of your friend, Lady Sango?"

  


Throughout the whole conversation, Sango was listening to every spoken word. When Kagome snapped back, she was stunned to find tears welling up within her chocolate orbs. The whole story about his wretched fate was definitely eating her up– in more ways than one.

  


_~What a horrible future he has to face. He'll never know if he may wake up the next day and only find the horrid vertex sucking him in. Basically, he has to live every day of his life in fear, never knowing if it may be his last...~_ The tears grew even more as her fist tightened in a ball near her chest. Sango continued to listen to their conversation.

  


"I imagine Lady Sango would assist us as well. Even though it appears she doesn't approve of you too much... and I know why..." She sent him somewhat of a playful glare, merely happy that his frown slowly began to fade. "I'm sure she will help. She isn't cold hearted the least bit, and is truly a wonderful person. You simply must give her a chance."

  


"Aye..." Miroku smirked slightly, though it went unnoticed by Kagome, and Sango who was no longer eyeing in on their talk.

  


Now, the maiden had returned to her dressing room in silence, gradually wiping away the remaining tears. Once she was satisfied that you could no longer tell of her crying, she began to undress herself. The part of the kimono around her midriff was her first task. Once removed, her hair was free to rest against her bare, smooth milky skin.

  


"Also, Miroku... don't do anything stupid." Kagome pointed her finger on the last comment; however, she blinked several times afterward. "Eh? Miroku? Lord Miroku! Where'd you... gah!" The miko toppled over with a huge sweat-drop as she noticed the monk creeping around the dressing room, his peeping-tom eyes ready to get their fill.

  


Jumping to her feet instantly, her eyes tightened as she began to holler. Though soon, that wouldn't be necessary. "Miroku!! Get your grimy butt back over here!!!"

  


"Ahh... this is too easy." The monk smiled in satisfaction as he situated himself for a perfect view of the undressing maiden. Taking a deep breath, he was capable of seeing her bare back– and oh what a heavenly sight that was for his navy orbs. He slightly squealed as she began to turn his direction, getting closer to giving him a full view.

  


"Oh lord... this isn't going to be pretty..." Kagome dropped to the ground and covered her head, almost as if an earthquake were to occur. 

  


"Lady Kagome?" Lady Manomi blinked in confusion as she gazed upon Kagome. When the miko gave a few hand signals, she was next to her in split seconds. "What does he think he's doing? All hell is going break loose within the next few moments." "....yep.... poor guy....." They both swallowed heavily and remained silent, waiting for the queue of the monk's nightmare to begin.

  


"Everything's so quiet... too quiet." Sango wrapped her fingers delicately around her silky brown tresses, removing the hair from her skin. As she turned around (revealing her whole upper body as well), her mouth dropped to the floor.

  


Miroku's navy orbs were practically glued on the maiden's open upper form as she turned his way, his peeping-tom eyes getting more than what he had originally hoped for. "Oh wow... front row seats.... oh crap..." He immediately shrunk back when a flame of sheer anger engulfed her, plus that of embarrassment.

  


"MMMIIIRRROOOKKKUUU!!!!!"

  


That was enough to knock him off his feet, not too mention quitea ways back. "Oh dear..." His eyes widened slightly when he realized his new fate bestowed upon him. "Perhaps the hole in my hand is a more desirable fate then facing the wrath of a girl?" He sweat-dropped somewhat as the angered maiden towered over him, bringing even more fear. "Crap..."

  


The only thing you could hear after that word was the entire room being turned upside down. Crashes and explosions were heard here and there, plus several whimpers and pleas for an apology; none were ever excepted.

  


Kagome and Lady Manomi winced when they heard silence. They both decided to lift their heads and take a look, but boy was that a bad move. The instant they glanced up, removing their bodies from their shelter, they cried in horror as the monk glided through the air, his crash landing heading right for them.

  


"Holy crap! Sango!!" The miko and store owner managed to dodge the 'holy baseball' just barely, both women watching as he crashed through the wall. Several items fell as the wall crumbled, burying him beneath it. Standing feet away, Sango was breathing in heavily, her eyes still filled with anger.

  


"Oh boy..." Kagome sweat-dropped as she rose to her feet, bringing a sash to wrap around the angered maiden. Once her personal female parts were covered, the miko let out a sigh of relief.

  


"I don't care if he has that damn hole in his hand... he has NO right watching me while I undress!!! Then that 'front row seats' comment totally sealed his fate around me. If anything suspicious is done by him around me, a HUGE war is going to break loose."

  


"Heh, I promise to keep an eye on him Sango. Besides, from that beating... I don't think he'll be making any unnecessary moves." The maiden slightly gasped when she realized just how much damage she had caused. "Oh dear... do you think he's even alive?"

  


As if on queue, a small white flag was seen rising from the rubble that concealed the monk. "I'm.... okay......"

  


The two women couldn't help but chuckle softly from his actions.

  


However, poor Lady Manomi gazed in sheer shock at remained of her shop. "It's all gone.... everything...." In time, she began to sway back and forth from the shock.

  


"Eh... Lady Manomi? I'm so sorry for the damage... I'll find someway to buy you a new one... that's my promise."

  


"....rrrriiiigggghhhhttt....."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm glad you came with me Kagome. It really means a lot. And besides, if you weren't there... a certain someone would probably be dead by now..." Sango glanced over her shoulder, sending the meandering monk a hateful glare.

  


"I'm happy that I was able to assist you." Kagome smiled softly towards her sister as they walked down a path. 

  


"As for now, we'll get by with Miroku." The miko sighed somewhat, but shook off the thought of what Miroku was doing. "Right. We need to get home before mother get's angry." "I agree with you there." "What are we going to do with _Mr. Innocent Monk_ over there? He can't come home with us...." Sango pointed towards him, using her other hand to block him from hearing.

  


"Ohhh.. I think I have an idea..." Sango stood back somewhat from the 'evil' type of gleam present in Kagome's eyes. "I have a _perfect_ idea."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you sure there's no harm in doing this Kagome?" The monk questioned as he walked forward, wearing a very interesting set of attire. The two girls had dressed him in a females kimono, a very revealing one. However, he wasn't aware of his clothing, for they kept him blindfolded.

  


Kagome and Sango couldn't help but chuckle as they moved away from him, continuing their journey home. "He's going to get at you for this." "Ah, consider it payback for taking a peek at you. Heh, I can't wait to hear what Inu- eh, Prince Inuyasha does when he finds Miroku at his door dressed like that."

  


"Oh, I can imagine... something pretty bad." "The poor guy..." Kagome and Sango burst into a fit of laughter as they disappeared into the horizon, the monk's pleading voice echoing throughout the air.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ladies... this isn't natural. I just know you did something stupid to me!! Please, I beg of you... set me free?!" Miroku continued with his pleas, hoping they would reconsider.

  


"Ladies? Hello? Oh..." He reached out a free hand, feeling something rather soft against his fingers. Too bad, if the blindfold wasn't so tight, he'd be unable to free himself. Then again, if he knew exactly what he was running his fingers through, he'd be scarred for life.

  


"Such silky hair... is that you Lady Sango?"

  


"A-hem..."

  


"No, no. The voice is far too deep to be Lady Sango... and it couldn't be Kag-" The monk blinked several times as the cover concealing his eyes was removed. Standing before him was quite a shocking sight... someone _very_ irritated... not too happy.

  


"Eh.... why hello there...." Miroku had a LARGE sweat-drop as he stood back, watching the annoyed person before him. "I am terribly sorry for that... I assure you it won't happen again."

  


"Let's hope not. If someone saw you in those clothes, they would die of laughter, or sheer shock. Damn, what the hell were you thinking walking out like that?!"

  


"Like..." It was then that Miroku realized _exactly_ what he was wearing. The poor monk. He was embarrassed half to death, cold, shocked, and definitely understood the reasons for this. "I suppose I deserve this... but did they have to include the clothes?"

  


"Get your ass inside and change those ridiculous clothes."

  


Miroku nodded quickly, walking past the man. As he did, his face tightened up even more. Seeing the ears upon the man's head revealed his identity.

  


"In front of the Prince..... oh please let this nightmare end."

  


"Like you said, you did it to yourself.... hm? What's this?" "What's what? Why are you approaching me like that?!" The monk gasped as the hanyou tried to pull something from his back. "Stand still!!"

  


"Right!" Not flinching a muscle, he watched as the Prince began reading a sheet of paper.

  


_Inuyasha:_

  


_This is my friend Miroku. He's a monk, but don't let his innocent_

_appearance fool you. Please take him in and help him? After this,_

_he'll definitely need it. Thanks a lot!_

  


_Love,_

_Kagome_

  


_ ~Kagome...~_ "Miroku! Get your ass upstairs and change those clothes. You're my guest, and I don't want to hear any arguments about it, agreed?"

  


Miroku simply nodded in awe, wondering why the Prince was acting like this towards him, and how he knew his name.

  


"The name's Inuyasha, and welcome to my home. Now before I change my mind on anything... get going."

  


"Uh-huh..." The monk treaded up the stairs slowly, his eyes wide open with the confusing thoughts still lingering in his mind.

  


_~I know I missed something....~_

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  


A/N: So... *blink blink* How was it? Did you enjoy the humor? Hehehe... poor Miroku.. Sango and Kagome just couldn't resist! lol. 

  


Anyway, I will try to get the new chapter us as fast as I can.... another character get's introduced!!! I can't remember exactly when this part is during the movie... but I had forgotten entirely about it! *slaps hand* Bad Kitty! BAD Kitty.... ^^; I'm ok... really!! Anyway, if it's too late into the storyline... *sighs* Oh well, I'll make it work. ^^

  


Well, that's all for now!!! I want to begin that next chapter! Ja ne! ^~

  


..oh... hehe, one more thing. *glances at reviews* You all really like this story!!!! *sniffles* I feel so special!! I've never had this many reviews for any of my stories!! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so.... *continues on*

  


Toya: I think they get it Kitty...

Kitty: so, so, so, so, so, so....

Toya: ...much... that's what she's trying to say... ^^; We'll see you in the next chapter! Ja ne! ^~

Kitty: so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so...

Toya: ¬_¬ I don't know her.....


	12. Forests, Demons, Kitsunes, Oh My!

A/N: And here ya are folks! I know it's not quite as fast as I would have liked, but I was hit hard with the cold... I'm still not feeling all that great... *sighs* But I still got it up semi-fast... so does that count? ^^;

  


Hehe, anyway. I'll be quiet, cause there's not much to say really but, enjoy this chapter!!

  


o__O; One more thing!!!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the movie Ever After. I simply want to use the characters and the plot of the story to create some entertainment for all of you who read this....

  


I keep forgetting to do that.. ^^; Let's just say that Disclaimer is going to count for all of the chapters I forgot to mention it, and the rest of the story. Hehe, now onto the chapter... =^-^=

  


Chapter 11: Forests, Demons, Kitsunes, Oh my!

  
  
  


"Okay... I have to do this very quietly. If anyone were to catch me... I'd be dead meat! Thank goodness mother and Kikyo aren't around. If Sango saw, she wouldn't care, would she?" Kagome blinked a few times as she hurried quietly to the door of her home, once again wearing a kimono that didn't belong to her.

  


"Almost there.." The deep orange of her kimono flowed gently with her swift movements as she placed her hand on the knob, gradually turning it. "Just... abo-"

  


"A-hem..."

  


The instant she heard the voice, her form became frozen solid. Very slowly turning her head to glance over her shoulder, she felt her heart jump into her throat.

  


Standing right beside her, with a rather creepy expression upon her face was Sango. In Kagome's words, she looked as if she was slightly stoned, with the exception that her eyes were flickering wildly, and her hair stood up from static electricity. It was actually pretty funny if you thought about it.

  


"Either you're playing dress up, or you decided to try on Kikyo's gown to make sure it would fit her...." The maiden leaned back, her eyes filled with curiosity. She was determined to find out why Kagome was sneaking around, and _why_ was she wearing one of Kikyo's kimonos.

  


The miko sighed softly, "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. To put it bluntly..." Kagome stood up straight, adjusting her kimono and fixing her hair. Smiling softly, she told the truth. "I'm in love with Inuyasha, and he loves me. I'm going out to meet him, and I couldn't leave in my servant clothes... so I borrowed one of Kikyo's kimonos. If she has a problem with it... not like I'm going to tell her or anything," she sweat-dropped slightly. "...she can just go and kiss a donkey's butt. I haven't told him that I'm a servant... but I'm scared to because he's the Prince... plus he also thinks that I'm the Lady of this house. Man... I never realized how big this situation was? So, Sango... please don't tell mother or Kikyo? ....eh, Sango?"

  


Kagome blinked a few times as she noticed the blank expression written across Sango's face. Taking her hand, she waved a few times before the maiden's face, trying to get her attention. "Erm, Sango?"

  


Sango simply gazed on, an expression of awe now embracing her features. Blinking a few times, the maiden leaned back and folded her arms. "M-hum... and I'm going to marry that lecher monk Miroku. Kagome, are you sure you didn't drink or eat something that's messing with your mind?"

  


Kagome frowned somewhat, a little upset that her sister didn't believe her words. "You don't believe me, do you?"

  


"Kagome, I don't see how you could've even met the prince... Besides, he's such a cold fish, he wouldn't fall in love with anyone." Sango unfolded her arms, noticing the saddened expression that slid across Kagome's face. "Kagome..." Taking a step forward, she was about to embrace her sister when she heard a knock on the door.

  


"Just a moment!" Sango was the one who answered the call, and nodded to Kagome. "I'll get it." The miko simply replied with a light nod, watching as the maiden walked over to the door.

  


Too bad for her, the guest happened to be impatient and continued to pound on the door. "I'm coming! Just a moment."

  


"Well move faster, damn it! My grandmother could walk faster than you!!"

  


Sango gasped slightly from the voice that responded back. Stopping for a moment, her eyes hardened as she raised her fist. "Okay, whoever the bastard is standing behind that door is about to taste my fist! No one talks to me like that!" Sango growled bitterly as she threw open the door, her cold eyes sending the person waiting there a death glare.

  


"About time you answered the door! I was thinking that you had fallen over and died or something. Now.. If you would excuse me Ma'am... you're not the reason I'm here so there's no use in talking... to... you?" The person standing in the doorway was none other than Inuyasha, and this sight happened to stun Sango once more.

  


"Eh..?" The hanyou waved his hand slightly before the maiden's face, receiving the same results as Kagome had previously. Only this time, she actually said something. "Well... what do you know... she really is with you... oh my..."

  


Kagome approached Sango from behind, sweat-dropping slightly as she did. "Told ya. I'll be back later, alright?" The miko smiled softly as she passed up her sister, walking towards Inuyasha. "Remember what I said... please? See ya around Sango!"

  


Inuyasha blinked a few times as Kagome approached him. "What the hell? What's going on here?" The hanyou practically barked for an answer. He gasped somewhat as the miko placed her hands on his shoulders, guiding him out of the house. "Eh.. Ka-go-me! Spill some answers now!!"

  


Once the two were out of the house, and somewhat down the road, the maiden finally came to a halt. Taking a deep breath, she let out a relieved sigh. Stretching somewhat, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand, trying to ignore his really questionable, irritated look; he hated not knowing what was going on, and this was one of those situations.

  


"I'm not going to get anything from you, am I?" The hanyou glanced away from her, his eyes still holding that angered expression. "Feh..."

  


Kagome frowned somewhat, but how could she tell him about the conversation she had with Sango?

  


_"Well, Inuyasha... we talked about how me and you are going together... and most importantly why I'm wearing these clothes because I don't want to be seen in my regular attire. I'm a servant you know..."_

  


The miko shook off the feeling inside of her gut, the bad feeling of how he would react to the words. _~I'll tell him soon... but not now. Until then, I have to find a way to cheer him up.~_ And that's exactly what she planned on doing.

  


Turning towards the hanyou, Kagome wrapped her arm around his, bringing his form closer to hers. "Let's just enjoy the scenery... you and me, alright? I want to forget about what happened with Sango, and you should too. There's nothing to worry about, so don't be a sour lemon about it." 

  


"Hmph. What would you do if I was having a conversation with someone, you suddenly appeared, somehow it involved you, but I didn't tell you anything about it? You'd be hurt too, so don't go telling me that I should forget about it when you damn well know I shouldn't." Inuyasha snapped slightly, gently pulling away from her grasp and folding his arms. Picking up pace, he was now in front of her.

  


"Inuyasha..." Kagome's eyes saddened as she watched him. She didn't want to tell him about it- in fear on what may happen, but she also didn't want to see him in this state of emotions. _~I'm sorry...~_ She spoke subconsciously as she picked up her speed, once again walking beside him.

  


"I didn't mean to hurt you."

  


"Yeah, yeah." The Prince was still ignoring her.

  


"Inuyasha... I really am sorry, can't you accept my apology?" Kagome's hand grasped his sleeve, bringing both of them to a halt. Her eyes were now flickering with some anger as she gazed into his amber orbs.

  


The hanyou merely sighed, his expression altering entirely. Gently embracing Kagome's hand, he looked deeply within her chocolate orbs. "You don't understand. So many people keep a lot of stuff from me, and it hurts not knowing what's going on. I just wish people would confide in me more, sharing what they think and how they feel."

  


"Don't you think they would if you did the same back? You don't exactly express your emotions all that well you know." The miko chuckled softly, nudging him in the shoulder. "I do understand... there's just some things that need time to be told, otherwise mistakes could be made. I hope you can see that?"

  


The hanyou rolled his eyes, understanding very well on what she meant. "I hear ya, I hear ya. Now..." A smirk graced his features as he swept the maiden off her feet, holding her bridal style.

  


"Enough of this mushy talk, it's making me sick." Kagome giggled once more, "You started it dough head." "Eh... you're the dough head!" "Tisk, tisk. The hanyou is being a bad little boy..." She tapped his nose softly, her eyes beaming with bliss. These actions caused the hanyou to squint his eyes, feeling somewhat stupid.

  


"Let's just go already." "You're the one keeping us held up Inuyasha." "And why is it my FAULT?!" "Just is." "Now listen here you-" His words were silenced by the touch of Kagome's gentle lips, forming a sweet kiss upon his. Blinking a couple of times, the hanyou let out a sigh. "That's not fair..."

  


"Another way I have control over you, how fun." The maiden giggled as he began to walk along the path once more. "Hmph.."

  
  
  
  
  


"I don't care if you're a guest of the Prince! I don't appreciate what you have just done you damn pervert!!" "I assure you miss that it was merely for good intentions. I heard a squeal, so I only did what my instincts told me to do."

  
  


"Let me guess: I just heard a woman squeal, that must be my opportunity to take her into bed when it's totally against HER WILL!!!" "Now listen here Ma'am, I never said I was going to take you into bed..." 

  


"BUT you THOUGHT it!" "Eh... possibly... but that's another story. I thought you were in danger when I heard you squeal."

  


"Like hell you did! Just wait until the Prince get's back. When he hears about this, you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye!" The maiden standing in the door way picked up one of her books, one of her _heaviest_ books.

  


The monk standing feet away gasped. "Now please, there's no need to take violent measures Ma'am. I promise I won't do it again!" He held his hands up in defense as he sweat-dropped, realizing his fate once more. "Oh crap..."

  


"GET OUT!" She began her charade of throwing everything in her reach at him. Book after book, tables, lamps, bowls, the list goes on and on.

  


"Eeeep!" Miroku knelt down and retrieved his staff, hoping it would block a few of the thrown objects so he could flee, but that didn't work out too well. As he turned away, a book hit him dead center in the head, causing his body to freeze on contact. "Ouch..."

  


His leg began to twitch as he instantly began to run for his life, dodging things here and there. "Perhaps I shouldn't help women in this castle anymore?!" Racing towards the stairs, he jumped onto the railing and began to slide down, no longer in contact of the raging woman.

  


"Ahh... safety at....." His suddenly bulged out as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, a very abrupt stop. ".....llllaaasssstttt....." The last word was prolonged as he toppled over, both legs twitching.

  


"Forgot... about... the... ball...."

  
  
  
  
  


"So, how's Miroku doing in the castle?" The hanyou glanced down towards Kagome, sending her somewhat of a "good question... why the hell did you even bring him to me?" type of look. This caused her to only sweat-drop.

  


"Eh...." "I'm surprised the damn lecher isn't dead yet. Considering how many rough encounters he's been through... not too mention the ones he's probably dealing with right now, let's just say he's been through hell and back since you brought him." Inuyasha smirked somewhat, recalling several of the incidences in his mind.

  


"Eh... yeah. You should've seen him the first time he met us. Goodness it was a nightmare for him, but he deserved it for the actions he took. It'll teach him a lesson... hopefully." The miko sweat-dropped, thinking that most likely he'll never learn.

  


"But then again... he has his reasons for doing it, but he should choose a new path on taking those actions." "Yeah, he explained everything to me. Makes you feel a little bad for the guy." 

  


"I agreed to help him."

  


"You what?! Why would you say something like that?!" Inuyasha was the one to stop this time, grabbing her gently by the arm.

  


"Because, he's a human being and he needs help! I want to be kind to him, so I chose to help with his problem. If you have an issue with that, then fix it!"

  


"Don't say that to me! I don't have a problem with it. It's just, he's a pervert! Doesn't that bother you?"

  


"If he does anything really stupid, I know I have you there to protect me." Inuyasha paused for a moment, uncertain on what to say.

  


"Eh... so, that may be true... but still!" "Aw come on. Let's just drop the subject and enjoy the rest of the walk, alright? ...Inuyasha?" The miko gazed in confusion as the hanyou suddenly became tense, his eyes scanning around the forest as if searching for something.

  


"What's wrong?" "Shhh." He embraced Kagome in a protective manner, holding her close as he took a few steps. "Someone's following us.." "Really? But who?" "I don't know. Someone is though."

  


As if on queue, a large blue flame came erupting from the trees, instantly creating a ring of fire around them. "Aiyee! Inuyasha!" The miko held Inuyasha just as the close, the sudden flame frightening her.

  


"Damn it. The day I don't carry my sword, a freakin' demon decides to attack. Just stay close to me. I'll have to tear it apart with my claws." "Alright..." She whispered softly, her hold tightening.

  


Another burst of flame shot out from the trees, causing the wall to grow immensely. As the two stood within the depths of the flame, a deep voice was heard from outside.

  


"I have finally found you. Now that you are within my clutches, I wish to take what I came for." A slight chuckle could be heard after the spoken words, echoing throughout the air.

  


"Inuyasha, I don't like this." "Just stay close. I'll keep you safe, no matter what it takes I will protect you."

  


"Aww, look at what we have here. Isn't it such a darling sight to see? The man protecting his beloved woman... such a precious moment. Alright, enough of the sappy stuff. Let's move in guys! I want what I came for."

  


"Inuyasha! Look, so many of them... and they're so big!" The miko gasped as large shadows surrounded them in the flames, their monstrous forms clearly larger then they.

  


Inuyasha was becoming unsure of the situation, and growled deeply as his hold on Kagome tightened a little more. "I won't let them near you."

  


"Descend and attack!!" The deep voice echoed throughout the air, growing louder as all of the figures approached closer. Within time, they began to enter the fire, total immune to the intense heat.

  


"They're just walking through the fire! That's not natural!" Kagome gasped even more as the figures closed in.

  


_~Damn it! I can't touch the fire because I'll just get burned... so there's no way out! What else am I suppose to do?!~ _The hanyou cursed within his mind as he glanced up, his eyes suddenly widening somewhat.

  


Hovering above them was a large, unknown figure, also emitting a powerful aura. "Get down Kagome!" Inuyasha towered over her, making sure she wasn't in range of getting hurt from the demon.

  


"Now I've got you!" The large figure descended upon them, now less than feet above them. Opening it's wide mouth, he encompassed the hanyou's head, chomping down.

  


"Inuyasha! ....Inu...Yasha?" The miko blinked several times when she lifted her head, noticing the extremely irritated look written across his face. Watching in awe as he lifted his hand, the hanyou struck the large figure, sending it through the air like a balloon.

  


"Oh wow... that was easy. What's with the look Inuyasha?" Kagome watched as he raised to his feet, holding his hand out to the fire. "Uh... don't! You'll burn off... your... limb?" 

  


She was shocked yet once more as Inuyasha simply placed his hand in the flames, absolutely nothing happening. Gently grabbing Kagome by the wrist, he lead her out of the wall of flames.

  


"My, that was new. Huh?" The miko blinked several times at the sight before them. Instead of a huge army of demons like it was made out to be, there were only trees surrounding what used to be flames. Someone had created an illusion, and it was obviously a good one, to a certain extent.

  


"Who the hell is responsible for this?!" Inuyasha barked angrily as he walked forward, his amber orbs scanning the area. That was a bad mistake.

  


"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed as someone swept down, embracing her form and carrying her off. 

  


Landing several feet away, the miko continued to scream and thrash about, trying to release herself from the demon's clutches.

  


"Kagome!! Let her go you bastard!" He raced forward, his eyes blaring with anger as he encountered the two.

  


"Is that a way to talk to someone boy? I don't think so! I better hear an apology before this here girl get's... Ouch! What was that for?!" The demon glanced up at Kagome, her eyes blinking several times as she held her fist up.

  


"You're a little kid."

  


"Eh..." He sweat-dropped as a firm expression graced his features. "I am NOT a little kid, thank you very much. I am a demon of high power, so you had better fear me! Fear me I say, fear me!! FEAR... OUCH!!!" The demon jumped up high as something grasped his tail, holding it quite firmly.

  


"Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes glistened with happiness as he stood in front of her, holding the demon within his hand.

  


"You're a squirt... nothing but a damn little brat." The hanyou glared angrily as he held the child up, gazing into his emerald orbs.

  


"That's Shippou to you, you big meanie!" The child barked back in his face, crossing his arms just as angry. "Hmph. I shouldn't have wasted my time on going after you. It was worthless.

  


"Worthless you say?" Inuyasha's eye twitched as he lifted the child, ready to hurl him through the air.

  


"Shippou huh? Hehe, you're such a cute little kid. Why were you trying to kidnap me?" The miko leaned down, gently pinching Shippou's cheek. 

  


"Hey! I'm not a little kid for some old granny to pick on! Leave me alone before I get you again!" "You and what army?" Inuyasha growled annoyingly, still holding the child within his hand firmly.

  


"...MY army bozo! What other army would I use?" "Then let's see it." "I...eh... why?" The hanyou gently lifted Kagome into his arms, dropping down to the ground easily. Setting her down carefully, he held Shippou even higher into the air.

  


"The army I hold in my back pocket."

  


"You have an army in your back pocket? What else is do you have?" Kagome's eyes were gazing in wonder at the child, obviously in some type of daze. "I want to see it."

  


"Kagome? Are you feeling alright? You're acting pretty loopy." Inuyasha lifted his free hand, holding it in front of her face and slightly waving.

  


"Who would be alright after spending their time with you? Hmph." The child turned his head, ignoring the others as much as possible.

  


"Kid, you're barking up the wrong tree! I'm getting tired of hearing you and your smart ass mouth! You had better apologize before I get REALLY mad and decide to make you my lunch."

  


"Eww! You would actually _eat_ a little kitsune like myself? What a barbaric beast! You're a monster! Let me go before... before..." "Before you cry?" "I WASN'T going to say that!" The young kitsune began to sniffle slightly, folding his arms even tighter against his chest.

  


"Were too." "Were not." 

  


"Were too." "Were not." "Were too. Now if you don't shut up I'm going to find a demon who really will want you on his lunch menu."

  


"You're so mean."

  


"Inuyasha. You shouldn't be so harsh? He is just a young kid." "I am NOT a kid already..." "Alright, I apologize, you're not a kid. But nonetheless, you should leave him alone Inuyasha."

  


"Just whose side are you on anyway? That brat tried to kidnap you, so wouldn't that make him an enemy?"

  


"True, but how can someone who looks so cute be a bad guy? I mean, just look at him!" The miko smiled softly as she took the kitsune from Inuyasha's grasp, gently lifting him into her arms.

  


"See? He's a little fox, so adorable, you just wanna give him a big hug!" The wrapped her arms around him as if he were some type of doll, giving the poor child the hug of his life. "Shippou... can't.... breathe!"

  


"Eh? Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Kagome gasped somewhat, setting the child upon the ground. "Heh, you okay? I really am sorry." The miko kneeled down, giving the child another _gentle_ hug. As she did, she whispered something quietly into his ears, something only for him to hear.

  


"Well, since we know your name, why don't we introduce ourselves?" The maiden rose once more to her feet, turning to glance towards Inuyasha. He was giving the hardest irritated glare he possibly could towards the child, nothing but that expression gracing his features.

  


She sighed, "I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha." "Prince Inuyasha! So that means you need to bow down and obey me!" "Inuyasha! Would you stop being such a cold fish? Give him a break!"

  


"Hey Shippou, the owner of the circus called, he said they're missing their star clown, the stupid one."

  


"Kagome! Tell him to stop!" The child hopped onto the miko's shoulder, acting almost as if it was his rightful place.

  


"Inuyasha, I'm warning you."

  


"Feh. Don't let that brat take a hold of you. He's only going to become attached, and then you're going to do everything he says! I've seen it before! I'm not that stupid you know."

  


"Oh really?"

  


"Eh..?" Inuyasha blinked a few times, becoming more aggravated by each passing second. Simply letting out a sigh, he took a step forward, slowly releasing his angered expression.

  


"Let's just go."

  


"Bingo!" Shippou vaulted into the air, formed a small fist, and clubbed Inuyasha right in the middle of the forehead. "Ha!"

  


The hanyou growled deeply, grabbing the child before he could flee. "Bad move." "Aiyee! Please don't hurt me! I was only teaching you a lesson!"

  


"Inuyasha! Don't you dare do anything stupid!"

  


"The only one around here who needs a lesson learned is you, you rotten little brat!" The kitsune covered his head, fearing what may happen. "I'm sorry?"

  


"Hey Shippou? Ever wonder what it's like to see a flying fox?" "Huh?" "I sure as hell would like to see one. Oh, would you look at that? I see one now!" The child blinked, looking in the direction the hanyou was. "Really?!"

  


"Heh." Winding up his arm, with the child in hand, Inuyasha sent Shippou hurling through the air, landing way out of sight.

  


"You're so meeeeeaaaannnnnn....." Shippou's voice echoed as he was no longer in view, his voice slowly fading out.

  


"Inuyasha! That was so mean! Why did you have to go and do that?!" "The brat needed to learn who's boss around here, so I had to show him." Kagome whined slightly, grabbing Inuyasha by the arm.

  


"You didn't have to throw him." "He'll be fine. Now let's go. I had something planned for us, and it's already been spoiled by everything that's happened."

  


"Forests..." "Demons..." "Kitsunes..."

  


_Oh my!_ The wind whispered quietly as it brushed through the forest, gently wrapping around the two.

  


Both blinked in response to the whisper, shaking their heads afterwards. "Let's go." "Right." Taking Kagome by the hand, they waltzed down the path as if nothing had happened, almost.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"This sucks. Why do I have to sit out here and wait for him to come home? Hmph. I don't even want to stay here... I hate him..." Shippou was waiting impatiently at the foot of some steps, his arms folded and his legs crossed. His emerald orbs were glaring hatefully at the ground, words occasionally leaving his lips in angered growls.

  


"I wish he would hurry up and get here... stupid hanyou."

  


"Oh no!! What the hell are you doing here, you stupid brat?! Did I give you permission to sit on my doorstep?! I don't think so! You'd better move it along before I decide to sick my guards on your little foxy butt."

  


"About time you came home!"

  


"I asked what the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha stood before the kitsune, his amber orbs blaring with irritation. He couldn't stand this child, and the last thing he needed was him sitting on his doorstep.

  


"I'm living here."

  


The hanyou stopped dead in his tracks, his ears twitching slightly. Raising his fist, he felt his chest rise in as he took a deep breath, ready to yell the child out of here.

  


"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?"

  


The kitsune came a halt as well, every little strand of hair standing up from the hanyou's scream. Sweat-dropping somewhat, Shippou straightened his fur, his kimono jacket, and responded very maturely. 

  


"I'm living here, and you can't refuse. Kagome said that this is my new home, and if you say no she would use the word on you a thousand times. So look at it my way, you don't have a choice."

  


"Eh... che... what? Do you think you can go and decide these type of things? I don't think so buddy! Now unless you _really_ want to feel my wrath, I suggest you move out of the way!" Inuyasha thundered past the kitsune, ignoring his whimpering and complaining.

  


"But how could you leave me out here in the cold? All by my little 'ole self? Would you really be that mean to me? Come on!! Please don't do this?! Inuyasha! Prince Inuyasha! Inu-" Shippou gasped as the door was shut right on his face, literally. "....Yasha...."

  


The child's leg twitched as he fell over, landing flat on his back with a beat red face. "I'll... get... you..."

  
  
  
  
  


"Who does that child think he is? Stupid kid, thinking he can barge in and do whatever he wants. He can't run my damn life, only I can. Hmph... little brat." Inuyasha thundered through his room, Shippou's words still ringing in his head.

  


_"I'm living here, and you can't refuse. Kagome said that this is my new home, and if you say no she would use the word on you a thousand times. So look at it my way, you don't have a choice."_

  


"Feh, whatever. That idiot isn't coming inside of this home, and nothing is going to change that."

  


The hanyou removed his upper kimono and shirt, revealing his very handsome torso. Throwing the attire to the side carelessly, he dropped down onto his bed, wrapping his form in the silken sheets.

  


"Man..." Letting out a sigh, his amber orbs blinked a few times, gazing out towards the window and at the moon. Watching the glistening ball of what looked like milk, a silhouette of Kagome's beautiful face formed in his mind.

  


"This is what it's like... to be happy..." A weak smile graced his features as his amber orbs were concealed behind heavy eyelids, the Prince gradually drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

  
  
  
  


"Eh... not so fast buster. I am going to live here, whether you approve or not. And one way to make someone agree, bother their sleeping."

  


Shippou spat out his words as he made his way up the wall of the castle in his pink balloon form, drawing closer to his destination. 

  


"Almost there.... bingo!"

  
  
  
  
  


"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes." 

  


The hanyou's eyes shot open instantly as the high pitched voice filled his sensitive ears. Revealing his angered amber orbs, he rolled over onto his side and growled furiously, burying his head underneath his pillows.

  


"99 cups of tea on the wall, 99 cups of tea. Take one down, pass it around, 98 cups of tea on the wall. 98 cups of tea on the wall, 98 cups of tea. Take one down, pass it around, 97 cups of tea on the wall..."

  


"Damn it... I can't believe this." After a few more moments of listening to the voice, the hanyou was able to recognize it. Digging his hands into the comfort of his sheets, he growled again in a more threatening tone.

  


"This is song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. Some people, started singing it not knowing what is was. Now they continue singing it forever just because... this is a song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends...."

  


"Shut the hell up before I march out there and ring your little neck!" Inuyasha tightened the grip on his pillow, trying to drown out the sound.

  


"Then let me in!"

  


"Not on your life!"

  


"Fine! Osuwari, osuwari! Down the hanyou goes! Prayer beads around his neck, bringing him to his nose!

  


Osuwari, osuwari! Down the hanyou goes! Prayer beads around his neck, bringing him to his nose!"

  


"If that brat doesn't shut up, it will be his nightmare."

  


"Five centuries ago, Inuyasha lay pinned to a tree. Then Kagome came, and set the hanyou free!

  


The hanyou was real bad, the hanyou was real mean. So someone took some prayer beads, now hear Kagome scream!"

  


Inuyasha growled even deeper, slowly rising to his feet and taking a pillow with him.

  


"Osuwari, osuwari! Down the hanyou goes! Prayer beads around his neck, bringing him to his nose!"

  


The hanyou opened the window fully, glaring angrily towards the singing kitsune.

  


"Osuwari, osuwari! Now Kagome's cross! Grind his face into the ground and make some hanyou sauce! Grind his face into the ground and make... some... hanyou saaaauuuucccceeeee!"

  


"Time to fly." Inuyasha took the pillow and struck the kid, never realizing where he had sent Shippou flying.

  


"Aiyee!! ...huh? Muwahahaaa..."

  


Letting out a relieved sigh, the Prince turned around, dragging the pillow along with him. Shrugging back to bed, he toppled over onto the comfy sheets. "Where did he come up with that song? ...I hate it..."

  


Grasping the sheets, he pulled them over his head and snuggled into the warmth.

  


"....GAH!! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Inuyasha barked angrily as he jumped back, Shippou watching him with a perky smile from underneath the covers. "I told you I was going to live here, so I AM!"

  


"Damn it you little brat... I've had it. Get out..."

  


"Nope! This is my home, so deal!" The child held his ground firmly, or at least tried.

  


"This is the last straw. Get out!"

  


"99 cups of tea on the wall, 99 cups of tea! Take one down, pass it around! 98 cups of tea on the wall! I won't shut up until you give me a room to sleep in!

  


98 cups of tea on the wall, 98 cups of tea! Take on down, pass it around! 97 cups of tea on the wall!"

  


Inuyasha's eye twitched as his fist tightened by his side. "I hate you." Grasping the child firmly by the head, he chucked him towards the door. 

  


"Inuyasha! Argh!" Shippou covered his head as a huge lump formed, a very painful one.

  


"Find yourself your own damn room and leave me alone. Now... once more... GET OUT!!!!"

  


"Leaving!" With a satisfied grin, the kitsune grasped the door handle and left, making sure to slam it behind him. "Heh, mission accomplished. Now to find a room...."

  


"I'm sorry miss!!!!" 

  


The child glanced up only to see a man half dressed running out of another bedroom, a storm of objects trailing behind him. He continued to run at high speed, and happened to be heading straight for the kitsune.

  


"Eahh!!" Shippou gasped as the monk tried to stop in time, but to no avail. His crash landing was the child, knocking both to the floor, and creating quite a ruckus. 

  


"I'm sorry little one! But, before many apologies are made, we should run for our lives!!" Shippou blinked several times in confusion. "Why?" The monk simply pointed towards what seemed like a stampede of raging women.

  


"..........."

  


"Run!!!" Hesitating no more, the two ran down the halls rapidly trying to escape the women's wrath. "What happened? Why are they so mad at you, and WHY did you drag me into this?!"

  


"Let's just say don't walk into a woman's room when they're either; a) undressing, b) bathing, c) sleeping and you _accidentally _trip and fall on their bed, or d) all of the above."

  


"Stupid..." Shippou sighed as he figured it out instantly. _~He's a pervert.~_

  
  
  


"It's hopeless..." Resting on the floor with one foot in the air, twitching, Inuyasha growled angrily. The sheets were wrapped around his form as he listened to the noises going on outside. "Forget it."

  


Taking the blankets, he got into a comfortable position and gradually began to doze off. Using the floor to drown out the sound, he found that it worked somewhat, so it was more quiet in his bedroom.

  


"This nightmare... will end... someday..." he whispered softly as sleep claimed him entirely.

  
  
  


_______________________________________

  
  


A/N: So, hehe, how was it? Did you enjoy the chapter? I sure hope so! It was suppose to be the part of the movie when the robbers come and attack the two. I know I didn't follow along there perfectly... I don't even remember that part very much in the movie. So, I added things... more so to give it some humor. ^^

  


Oh, and the song Shippou was singing about Inuyasha, it's one that I made up... hehe, yes, I made it up... and it goes to the tune _'Jingle Bells.'_ Cute, ne?

  


Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be up... mainly cause school starts Monday, and I have finals... x_X I'll get it up as soon as I can! Until next time, ja ne!


End file.
